


When you’re a degenerate~Discontinued~

by thereasonyoucry



Category: Sans - Fandom, SansxReader - Fandom, U - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, School, Smut, Terror, Underfell, assult, degeneratesrule, funstuffs, imadegenerate, noncon, reallycanyouhirepeopletotagthings?, relationships, sansxreader - Freeform, smutwillhappen, sweetiepapyrus, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereasonyoucry/pseuds/thereasonyoucry
Summary: You didnt think you would actually get in, but being a part of the first group of humans to attend a monster school is an honor. As long as you can survive your new roommates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at degeneracy. I love criticism, so lay it on me, HARD. Be warned, THERE WILL BE SMUT, not right now, but soon. So soon...

You hadn’t thought much of it, when you applied to be a part of the first Human-Monster education act. It had been 40 years since the events at Mt Ebott. It was a shock at first, growing up, you had heard different stories, schools taught differently depending on the immigration status of the monsters to the surface. It reminded you much of the old history of racism in humankind. Children slowly learning, generation by generation, that everyone deserves the same kind of treatment and respect. That all flew out the window the day the barrier came down. Humanity, regardless of skin color or race or religion, all came together against this new adversary. 

However, there was no reason for the outcry. Monsters wanted nothing more than to live peacefully. After years and years of trial and error, things started to get better. Monsters had almost all the same rights as humans, aside from a few stipulations to keep violence (against both humans and monsters) under control. The separation formed quite obvious human, or monster communities. Human towns, Monster towns. Human Schools, Monster Schools. 

And that’s where you come in. The day you received that acceptance letter in the mail, you became a part of something bigger. A small group of humans were chosen to attend a monster-based college, as well as a group of monsters to attend a human school. It was a desperate attempt by the state to integrate human and monster society. The School was located in New Ebott, Halfway across the state. You had sold your family’s small home, no one around who needed it anyway. The sale had given you just enough to pay the outrageous tuition and hopefully pay for a room until you were able to find a part-time job. 

You had hoped your tuition would cover a dorm room at the school, but due to stipulations placed by the board of education, monsters and humans were not allowed to dorm in the same building, and there wouldn’t be enough in your merry band of humans to fill an entire block. Luckily, Craigslist was the one constant over the years, and after a few foul attempts at roomate meetups, you were discouraged to find that many monsters were uncomfortable with you being a human and being in their home. It was almost a reverse culture shock, being the subject of such blatant discrimination. You couldn’t blame a soul though. After everything the monsters had been through, you had no place to compare your small inconveniences to yours. 

Your last option was promising. You had been sure to mention your humanity ahead of time to avoid any uncomfortable surprises. You were looking at an extra room in a small house a few minutes away from the school, you would share the house with two brothers. Sans, and Papyrus, the latter of the two being the one you had contacted. He had been adamant that you know this was a house share, not just a roommates situation. 

You giggled as you remembered the list of requirements to move in, which included friendly hangouts, regular movie nights and a household dinner once a week. Simple requests, and ones that you had no problem adhering to. You knew no one, and you wouldn’t meet the other humans from your group for at least a week, the first day of fall quarter. 

Packing up your small backpack with essentials, and clutching your folder with renter info, your references and blank paper to make it seem more substantial, you lock up your motel room door and hurry off to your appointment. You’re praying this goes well, motels aren’t cheap, and you’d exhausted your options online. You notice the stares of the monsters around you as you walk. It wasn’t as bad as when you first arrived, but it was a still unnerving. Everyone looking at you like you’re dangerous, or going to snap at any moment. 

You made it to the house rather uneventfully. It’s cute, a small blue house, with a single attached garage. There are Xmas lights up even though it’s still months away. You smile, you love decorative lights, and your hope starts to rise. Confidently, your head held high, you reach out and knock twice.

“Knock, knock!” You call out of habit, internally cursing yourself. That’s weird, people don’t do that. Stop it. 

A few seconds go by, and you’re contemplating knocking again when you hear a low,

“....Who’s there?”

“Adore!” You say back, before you can stop yourself.

“..... Adore Who?

“Adore is between us, why don'tcha open it?!”, You cant help yourself, you erupt in a fit of giggles.

A low chuckle reverberates from behind the door, and you see it slowly open….

And you’re staring into the face of Death.

There is an audible sound as you stifle a scream. You knew what monsters looked like, you grew up knowing. They didn’t scare you, some, depending on stature, were more intimidating than others, but on a whole, you never felt the pure terror that the humans who first saw monsters coming down the mountain felt. Until now.

It was a skeleton. He was about the same height as you, maybe an inch taller, and sporting that skeleton smile. He was wearing a fluffy blue jacket, altogether too warm for the current weather, basketball shorts and…. were those…. pink socks? In a pair of fuzzy slippers. When he first opened the door, laughing, you had noticed small pinpricks of light in his eyes, but now, as the low chuckle died out and the skeleton got a good look at you, the eye lights vanished, replaced with a soul-encompassing blackness. 

Uncanny Valley. Those words played through your mind as you tried to comprehend the small differences to an actual skelly. For one, his head was too large, his bones too large, seemingly to make him more stable, seeing as how there’s nothing around those bones to protect them. The eyes though, or eye sockets, were the most of it. Large, black caverns that seemed to go on forever. This wasn’t an oversized or oddly proportioned animal. This was a monster that really got your gears turning. You knew magic was… well… that it existed. Scientists were working with monsters to figure out how it worked, but everything you had seen or heard up until this point could be loosely backed with science. This was not. He was not. He couldn’t exist, how did he move? This was Wrong...wrong…

“We don’t want any” The low voice broke your concentration, and you came back to reality, flushing at your immediate involuntary thoughts. 

“Oh no no, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist the pun, I’m ____, I talked with Papyrus about renting the spare room for school!” You held your hand out for a handshake, hoping you weren’t trembling too much. His empty sockets turned towards your outstretched hand, his own hands not moving from his pockets. 

“yeah… paps told me he found someone for that room, he didn’t mention you were human though….” His tone, until now had been rather lax, carefree almost, but when those empty black orbs trained back to your face, you felt the air around you chill, and time seemed to stop. “ we don’t exactly like humans round here. your kind has a tendency to cause problems”

“Oh…” Your face fell, and you dropped your hand, you were about to turn to leave, tears threatening your eyes, when you heard another, much louder voice.

“SANS! IS THAT OUR NEW ROOMMATE?! YOU HAD BETTER NOT SCARE THEM OFF BEFORE THEY HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET…..” There was a pause as you heard shuffling and clamoring further into the house. Shortly after, a tall, broad shouldered skeleton burst through the door, tossing a red scarf over his shoulder. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!” He threw his arms out, as if to greet a screaming crowd.

The shift in mood was immediate and almost blew you over. You Waved weakly and repeated your earlier greeting, your eyes darting from Papyrus to, who you assumed is Sans. He’s still staring at you with those wide eye sockets, but you don’t have time to dwell as Papyrus wrapped his long arm around you and whisked you into the house, not noticing your shiver as you passed the smaller skeleton. 

“AS WE DISCUSSED PREVIOUSLY..” Papyrus starts, leading you through each of the rooms, “THE HOUSE IS LARGE AND WELL FURNISHED, HERE IS THE KITCHEN, WHERE I PREPARE THE MOST DELICIOUS OF SPAGHETTI DISHES, THE LIVING ROOM, WHERE SANS AND I SIT AND DO THINGS, FUN THINGS, AND NOW YOU CAN TOO!!” Your head swam in all the information as he took your thought. He showed you his room, you complimented his race car bed and he beamed. He was like a giant puppy. A giant skeleton puppy but shaped like a human.

Oh jeez. 

You vaguely wondered what you got into when you pass by the room next to Papyrus’s, to the next door. Your room. Papyrus threw open the door to reveal…

A room. 

You let out a snort as you realized you were expecting something… else. What else would it be but a room? The place was gorgeous, and as you sat at the table to talk with Papyrus about logistics, you started to see yourself there. Entertained by this large skeletons antics. But a thought makes you pause. 

“Hey Papyrus”, You start, unsure of how to word the question, “Would you sure it would be okay? Y’know, me staying here. Uhh… Sans seemed… not to thrilled… haha” You trailed of with a nervous laugh. Papyrus’ face softened, though you couldn’t quite figure out how. 

“SANS IS… COMPLICATED. HUMANS, ALTHOUGH ENRAPTURED BY THE MAGNIFICENCE THAT IS MYSELF, WELL, THEY DID NOT TAKE TO SANS QUITE SO WELL. HOWEVER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT BE MARRED BY SUCH DISRESPECTFUL THINKING. I THINK THIS WOULD BE GOOD FOR HIM. HELP HIM LEARN THAT YOU ARE NOT THE TERRIBLE HUMANS.” He paused, looking away. You felt your face heat, as the feeling that you were hearing something you shouldn’t, something personal, overcame you. But Papyrus continued. “IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE, I WILL NOT PRESS THE ISSUE, BUT I PROMISE, ON MY BONES, THAT I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY HARM TO COME TO YOU AS LONG AS YOU ARE IN THIS HOUSE LITTLE HUMAN.” 

You stared. You stared for awhile. You didn’t have much of a choice. Did you feel comfortable? No. Did you need a place to live? Yes. Did you want to room with an angry skeleton brother who hates the very core of your existence, with only another skeleton you barely know running interference? Did you have a choice?

“I think that would be great Papyrus, Could I move in Thursday?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The week flew by, you were thrilled and scared and regretting your decision. What had you been thinking? You’re going to get murdered in your sleep by an angry skeleton. The minute the thought crossed your mind, you shooed it away. You weren’t going to be like that. You would channel your inner Papyrus and pay it no mind. 

It was easier to keep your mind off such depressing thoughts while you were moving into your new room. You were thankful when Papyrus insisted he help you move, however, his smaller brother did not tag along. You laughed and joked, making trips to pile books and notebooks and suitcases in the back of his red drop top corvette. The cherry car made you drool, but also brought up a slightly concerning question. 

If he could afford THAT, why in the hell did they need a roommate. Sure, they could just want the extra income, but it didn’t make sense that they wouldn’t just get another monster roomate. As you work, Papyrus does shed a bit of light on the situation. For years it had just been Sans and Paps. They were brothers, no family, no like monsters. They suffered underground, only to come aboveground to suffer more. Sans was not as social as papyrus, and didn’t take well to the treatment they received. He’d become something of a hermit, only leaving the house to go to Grillby's, and gaining a bit of a reputation when he stayed one too many long nights. He was pegged now by the other monsters as a lost cause, antisocial and mean. 

You could understand that last part, after the chilly greeting you had received earlier in the week. You turned in your key and hopped into the passenger seat of Paps car. He continued with his story, and then the reason for the situation arose.

“WITH MY SUPERIOR COMMUNICATION SKILLS, I WAS ABLE TO GET THAT LAZYBONES T AGREE TO TAKE SOME CLASSES AT EBOT UNIVERSITY, SAME AS YOU!!! HE DID NOT WANT TO, OF COURSE, BUT ONCE I EXPLAINED TO HIM THAT HIS SKULL WOULD ROT AWAY IF HE DIDNT USE IT, HE AGREED WITH ME.” He looked smug. You rolled your eyes and laughed with him. When you pulled up in front of the house, you hopped out and began carrying stuff up to your new room. You slowed down when you passed Sans door, closed, quiet. You couldn’t tell if he was sleeping, or just not home, but you figured it would be too weird to ask.

Papyrus helped you move everything inside, when the last box was set down, he announced he would go prepare dinner. You looked around, sitting amid all your boxes, in an empty room miles away from anyone you know… you suddenly feel so small. A panic creeps up your arms and toward your chest as an all too familiar panic attack threatens to consume you. You don’t know how, but Papyrus seemed to sense it. After a long pause, and an unreadable expression, he kneeled down next to you and grabbed a box.

“HUMAN, I HAVE MADE AN EGREGIOUS ERROR. AS IT IS YOUR FIRST NIGHT HERE, I SHALL HELP YOU ARRANGE YOUR ROOM IN AN ACCEPTABLE MANNER. THEN YOU MAY ASSIST ME WITH PREPARING OUR MEAL.” With his help, you’re able to get the job done within a half hour. There wasn’t much talking done, aside from Papyrus asking an occasional placement question or to giggle at your collection of funko pop. He described his action figure collection, and you made a mental note to ask about that later. With a single high five, you and Papyrus walked out of the room, feeling accomplished. 

Spaghetti was on the menu tonight. Papyrus said it was the perfect dish for a special occasion, or any occasion really!! You worked as souls chef in Paps kitchen and the two of you worked WELL. Soon, the only thing left to do was set the table. You were humming along to a popular song, Papyrus knew it and pretty spoon you two were Karaoke Style singing as you set up the last of the cutlery. The oven beeped, and you pulled out the garlic bread, setting it on the counter to cool. Papyrus was busy cleaning off the dishes near the sink, so, humming a tune you look through the knife block on the counter, picking out the serrated bread knife, you turned towards Papyrus, and the Bread.

It all happened so fast. A flash of blue, and you felt yourself slammed against a wall, the knife wrenched from your hands and a snarling skull in your face. 

It was Sans. He had you pressed against the wall, one hand at your throat and the other holding the thin serrated bread knife. Papyrus was staring, jaw agape. Your eyes darted between the two brothers frantically. What was going on? Why… Was this a setup? Some sort of ritual where papyrus brings human sacrifices for his brother?! Oh god, your mind is reeling. Your thoughts all stop when you focus on Sans, It felt like time slowed, as you studied that furious expression. There were still no eye lights, but now one eye was full of a watery blue flame. Giddy from lack of oxygen, you think about how he looks like an edgy album cover. Seeing your delirious smile only angers him further however, and his hand tightened. 

“ what the hell do you think you’re doin’? why do you have a knife? we let you into our house and THIS is how you..”

“SANS!?” The blue light in his eye died as papyrus ripped Sans off of you. The whole exchange lasted less than two minutes. You sank to your knees, coughing and gasping for oxygen.

“SANS, WHAT THE HELL?! ____ AND I WERE TRYING TO CREATE AN AMAZING DINNER TO CELEBRATE OUR HOUSEHOLD AND YOU HAVE RUINED IT!! NOW SHE WILL NOT WANT TO STAY HERE AND WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO INTERACT WITH THE HUMANS!!!” There was more, but you didn’t want to hear it. You creeped away while the two brothers were bickering, dragging yourself into the bathroom and locking the door. You stood, shakily, to examine yourself in the mirror. The damage was more emotional than physical, there were small bruises on your neck, where his phalanges dug into your skin. 

You knew you should be scared, you should be storming up the stairs to your room,grabbing what you can and getting the hell out. But… you don’t. You stared at your eyes in the mirror. You are filled with determination. 

You stomp upstairs and grab a scarf, red, to match Papyrus. You wrap it expertly around your neck and stomp back down to the kitchen, where Sans and Papyrus are still bickering. 

“ she could have hurt you bro, she had a KNIFE…”

“SANS, HOW ELSE DOES ONE CUT BREAD?! TELL ME, BROTHER!!”

They both stop and turn as you walk in. You take a long look at you both, then point to the table.

“Sit. Down.” Was that your voice? It sounded so stern… and strong. A small flicker of pleasure flared in your chest as the two brothers immediately sat down. You stared them both down for a long moment, then, “Papyrus and I worked hard on a good meal for you Sans, it would be Rude to let it go to waste.” You sit and dish yourself up as Sans starts in on his meal, looking shamed. 

“ ‘s good paps..” You hear him grumble. 

“Papyrus, thank you for such a great day. I really appreciate you allowing me into your home. I would love to stay here, but I don’t want to cause issues between you two.” You finish your meal and set your fork down. Papyrus’ Head shoots up.

“YES, I HAD SUCH A WONDERFUL TIME TODAY AS WELL LITTLE HUMAN. I SHALL MAKE SURE TO KEEP AN EYE ON MY BROTHER HERE. I HAVE TALKED TO HIM AND HE IS VERY SORRY, AREN'T YOU SANS?!” The tall skeleton turned towards his brother with a pointed look. Without looking up, the smaller skeleton mumbled an apology. You didn’t think it was sincere, but you would take what you could get. 

Papyrus loudly declared, when he had finished his food, that he had to get to bed, work came early the next morning. You were tempted to follow his lead, however, you had more important matters to attend to.

Once the kitchen was Papyrus free, You turned to Sans, who still hadn’t looked up from his food, although it was now gone. You open your mouth to speak, but he beats you to it.

“ that uh.. that was good” You give him a questioning look, “ the uh… food. my bros the best but uh… his cooking could be butter.”

You stared at him, but he didn't look up from the plate. Did… Did he just… Make a pun? 

“I’d say thanks, but you kind of have me backed against a wall and a hard place here.” You say with a small laugh, “ I wouldn’t wanna stick my neck out.” Without even waiting to see his reaction, you got up and left, leaving him with the dishes and dinner mess. As you passed the hallway, you could hear rustling in Papyrus’ room. You stopped. 

Why were you doing this? You barely know these people?

You knocked on Paps’ door lightly,

“Paps, hey, can I come in?” You closed your eyes trying to figure out why you CARE. You shouldn’t, you just moved in and for Christ sakes, they’re Monsters!! As soon as you entertain that thought you blink it away. You’re above that. When there’s no answer, you slowly twisted the doorknob and opened the door, leaving plenty of time for Papyrus to object. 

You found him sitting in his bed, his head in his hands.

“I am sorry, human. Please don’t leave, I know Sans can be… scary sometimes. But he means well… although I understand if you no longer want to be here and partake in fun housemate activities anymore. I will truly cherish this one day we spent, japing and laughing… Nyeh heh….” You were startled, you hadn’t realized Papyrus could talk at a normal volume.

“Oh my gods, Paps….” You groaned, plopping down next to him on the bed. The heart in your chest thumped loudly as you tried to figure out why you even cared. There was something innocent and loveable about this huling skelly. You smiled at him, softening your voice to almost a whisper, “ I’m not going anywhere. It’s not the first time i’ve been threatened over a misunderstanding. Haha, I ADORE hanging out with you Paps, and learning how to interact with monsters with minimal offence is kind of the whole reason I’m here!” You instinctually went to rub his back, he flinched slightly but leaned into your backrubs. You got the impression he didn't get physical affection often. At least, not like this. You encouraged him to scoot back on the bed with you, your backs pressed against the wall, his head on your shoulder and your arm arouns him, rubbing his shoulder blade through his shirt. The two of you sat in silence, but it was in no way uncomfortable. 

“HUMAN, WHAT EXACTLY… IS THE REASON YOU’RE HERE?” Paps was back to his usual boisterous attitude, although he kept his head on your shoulder. “YOU TOLD ME YOU’RE GOING TO SCHOOL? ARE THEY NOW ALLOWING HUMANS?!”

“Well… Yes and No. I’m a part of a Program where a group of Humans from a few different Colleges are going to be attending with the monsters. Y’know, try and foster Human-Monster relations and knowledge. I applied and was accepted, the testing was rough, and Monster-School tuition is through the roof, but I was able to get in…” You pause, looking around at the room, reminiscent of a 12 year olds. “ And now, I get to be here, and experience this whole new world and Culture.” You're no longer looking down at Papyrus, your looking off into space, lost in thought and contemplating everything. “Honestly, I don't think the shock has truly set in yet. But I’m excited for this. I went from being alone in a small house, with nobody to cook Spaghetti with, to THIS!!” You laughed, “Who could ever leave after cooking Spaghetti with the Great Papyrus?!” You nudged him, but he didn't respond.

“MANY PEOPLE HAVE…” 

You squeezed his shoulder a little tighter, wrapping your other arm around him as well, you heard a faint clatter of bones as he began to shake. Oh paps….

“I’m not going anywhere Paps, Tomorrow after orientation, I’ll even show you my famous meatball recipe…. I’m not going anywhere.” You rested your head atop his, your cheek pressed against the smooth Bone of his skull, smooth and kind of soft, it reminded you of touching a reindeer's antlers, or soapstone. Your eyes grew heavy, but Papyrus didn't move and neither did you. It was… nice. You drifted off to sleep, vaguely thinking about the alarm you didn't set. But you didn't leave.

You had nowhere else to go


	2. Living the good life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day~start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue to get aquatinted with our cast, shall we?

The next morning came all too soon, You were no longer huddled against a wall, but tucked neatly into the racecar bed, a small sticky note attached to your forehead. Groaning, you sat up and wiped the sleep from your eyes. The sticky note went unnoticed until you drug yourself to your room, grabbed your clothes, and lumbered to the bathroom. You read the note in the mirror as you brushed.

HUMAN, I HAVE GONE TO WORK   
IT IS DANGEROUS FOR A HUMAN TO WALK ALONE   
FLIP  
You flipped the sticky note over.

SANS WILL WALK YOU TO SCHOOL  
AS HE IS GOING ANYWAY  
PS: IF HE IS MEAN, I WILL  
TAKE IMMEDIATE ACTION

You giggled a bit and finished sprucing up. Not one for breakfast, you grab your simple blue backpack stuffed with supplies and headed out the door. You weren’t going to wait around for that asshole, you’d been walking around for almost two weeks now. If nothing HAD happened, you doubted anything WOULD.

In your effort to avoid Sans, you left quite early. You vaguely wondered if the small spider run coffee shop would have Red Bull Spritzers. There wasn’t much of the normal Human food and Drinks in this area, it was coined as a SPECIALTY food. It wasn’t terrible though, Monster food tasted better anyway. More flavor. 

Opening the door you heard a sweet piano tune instead of the usual annoying bell or buzz. Working the front desk was a beautiful Spider-Creature. You couldn’t help the shiver that ran down your spine as you approached the counter. The spider smiled sweetly.

“Oh! Welcome Dearie, you must be new!!” Her voice was soft and airy, almost hypnotizing. “We don’t get Humans in here often, although a small group came earlier in the week. My little Spiders told me there was something going on at the University, and to be sure to stock extra human snacks!!”

From under the counter she pulled out a small, dark purple menu. Embossed on the top were the words HUMAN MENU. Your eyes scanned the list of familiar treats, until they landed on what you were looking for.

“This is so thoughtful!! Could I get a Redbull Spritzer, Strawberry please!!” You almost squealed in delight when she handed you the drink. You payed the (Extremley overpriced). Bill, and made sure to tip extra. The Spider hummed, delighted.

“You be sure to Stop by my shop anytime, Muffet always treats her PAYING customers well!” She clapped two pairs of hands together in delight. You gave one last smile and left the shop, clutching your drink like it was a prize.

You were paying too much attention to the whip cream topping, you didnt notice as a dark figure falls into step behind you. You don’t notice as you reach the gates of the looming University Building, all the monsters looking at you like you’re some kind of freak. You don’t notice anything but that sugary sensation of pure caffeine running through your veins as you run directly into a wall. 

It was picturesque. It was the horror of anyone starting at a new school, anyone meeting new people. Time slowed as your face bounced off of the wall and you fell backwards onto your ass. The small plastic cup, now devoid of its contents, landed perfectly atop your head. 

A beat, then,

EVERYONE laughed.

It was a booming sound, as one by one the Monsters close to you started in on the giggles. Some pointing, others muttering. 

“Oh my god, catty how embarrassing!!”  
“Oh my god I know Bratty!!”  
“She took that like a champ,”  
“Wait we’re afraid of THESE things?”  
“Are they all so clumsy?”

You could feel the heat radiating from your cheeks as your entire head attempted to explode. You could feel tears prickling your eyes. No crying.. oh god no the house, the fall, now this…

Before you could fall into the hurricane of thoughts and feelings looming closer and closer, you saw a fleshy hand reach out for you. 

Wait, Fleshy?

“Well that’s one way to make an introduction. So much for our ‘intimidating human’ label.” You look up into the grinning face of another Human. Must be from the program. You instantly feel relief. Taking his hand, you let him pull you up.  
“Thanks,” You mumble, forcing out a chuckle.

“Y’know, Usually I meet the girls BEFORE they fall for me, but uh, who likes the conventional right?” He winked, and you blushed, as one does. “The names Matthew, but you can call me Matt.” You step back and finally let yourself look at him. He’s tall, almost as tall as Papyrus, with dark curly hair and the brightest green eyes you’d ever seen. Broad shouldered, you could tell his joke wasn’t all joking. This guy had girls all over him, you could tell. You let out a more sincere laugh.

“I’m ____, you’re here for the program too right?” He nodded, reminding you somewhat of a puppy with his excited demeanor. 

“My dad bought a house for the program participants through the program, i thought we were all there, but I haven’t seen you!” He exclaimed, “How did you find a place to stay? No one was able to find a place to rent. I guess these guys don’t want us to get in their HAIR.” He sniggered, and you giggled along. 

“Haha, oh it took work, how did you manage to track down everyone? We’re all from different schools?” You put your hands on your hips in mock defiance, “Why wasn’t I invited?! Now I feel persecuted.” Your hand clasped your chest dramatically. His grin widened, spurred on by your theatrical reaction. 

“Well, we did want to keep the place clean, maybe the recruitment office wanted their deposit back!?” He said, gesturing at your Pink-stained Sweatshirt. 

“Haha, well some people just have a better taste in Fashon!” You dramatically threw your hand behind your head. You two started to walk, spurred on by the bell. You met up with a few other Humans, Matt introduced you, but their names flew in one ear and out the other. You were too excited at seeing faces so similar to your own. You didnt realize how hard the culture-shock had hit you, until you were there, standing in the group of ten Young adults, among almost a hundred monsters. You all sat together in the auditorium. Aside from being a little bigger, to accommodate larger monsters, everything seemed almost the same as a human school. Chairs, stage, hallways and rooms. 

The room goes Quiet as a large goat-looking Monster walked on the stage, headed towards the microphone center stage. 

“Welcome all! I am so happy to welcome you to your first year here at Ebott University~” Her voice was peasant and soothing, the audience visibly relaxed. You vaguely wondered why they would be so on edge, but then you realized. Oh yeah.. us. 

Toriel was the goat-lady’s name. Dean Toriel. She continued on, although you started to drift, your thoughts wandering as she recited the usual welcoming speech, and wished those in the monster-human transfer program the best of luck. You felt a small flick on the back of your head as your head dipped. You startled awake, just to catch the last of what Toriel was saying. 

“-and I hope you use these tips and tricks to keep from offending anyone, human or monster!! Thank you all so much for your time, I hope this school equips you all with the necessary skills for a happy life!!” She bleated, a happy sound, “Now, spend the rest of the day finding the placement of your classes, Tomorrow we have our Getting-to-know-you Celebration, We have rented out Grillbys for the event, and Monday you will be expected to start on your classes!! Feel free to find me and talk anytime!! You are dismissed!!” 

Everyone started to get up and shuffle out, you turned around to face the assailant who ruined your nap. You shrieked but quickly slapped a hand over your mouth, no more scenes. Sans Black eyesockets met your wide eyes and he chuckled.

“ whats wrong kid, ya look like i scared you to DEATH.”

You were not amused. 

“What was that for?! I was trying to nap. It’s hard to sleep in a house with a scary skeleton.” You snapped at him. Matt turned his head, he had been about to leave until your outburst. 

“What!? No way man, no wonder you were able to find a place, You’re BONING a SKELETON!” He said, Too loud. You could see interested eyes peeking at you, and Sans Skull started to…. wait!

His face was turning BLUE!! You couldn’t help but stare. The blue color seemed to creep into his bones, like food coloring seeping into a paper towel. But shimmery… Wow. Not the most eloquent thought you’d ever had but… 

Wait, wait, there were matters to attend to here!!

“No!! No. NO.” You say, stuttering a bit. “It’s not like that at all, I have my own room. Besides, I’d sooner Date his brother, I’m not into assholes.” You put a little extra edge into your tone at that last remark, but Sans isn’t responding, his face had gone blank, and he was shuffling along as his row moved to leave. Your line was moving slightly faster, but you could still kept your head down. This couldn’t get much worse. You could feel eyes staring into you even as you rushed out of the auditorium. 

The group of humans hung back as monsters hustled off to find their classes. You all exchanged numbers, having names in your phone helped with the recognition.   
There was Matt, Obviously. He was in for business management, and it didnt seem like a stretch, with his dashing good looks and charismatic attitude. 

Clara, a small sweet girl, light and blonde and OBVIOUSLY here for the Marketing and social media’s studies.

Dontel was a slim, tall, dark skinned fellow, here for Monster-human Law studies. You had a great sense of appreciation for him, even now, that was a dangerous and difficult study. 

Mellissa was a pale redhead, with a light dusting of freckles. She had a heavy accent though, and you felt bad for not understanding a word she said, aside from her name.

Lia and Leo were a set of twins, Blonde haired and tanned skin, an interesting combination of sweet and sassy. The two didnt have indistinguishable personalities, more they played off of each other as if life were a scripted play. Fittingly, they were in the theatre and entertainment program. 

Jessica and Brad were a couple, Jessica was dark and exotic, while Brad looked like a stereotypical jock. They however, were quiet and kept to themselves. Only introducing themselves and giving out their number. Yes, singular. One phone number. 

You shuddered at the thought.

Then there was Jaime. They were a joker, although often inappropriately. Somehow, by the end of your number exchange, Matt and Jaime had bonded over their mutual acceptance that you get to BONE a SKELETON, despite your constant denial. 

You created a group chat, named HUMAN SQUAD, which everyone seemed to like, However, many of your classes were in different buildings, so you split apart shortly after.

The entire time, you couldn’t shake the feeling you were being watched. Looking around you the entire way, you made your way to the front gates of the school, confident in the placement of your classes.

“ hey kid.” You jumped at the familiar low voice. 

“What the hell!!” You snap, turning around to face the grinning skeleton. Somehow, the grin still didn’t seem inviting. “Why are you following me around, I get that you don’t like me. You made that EXTREEMLEY clear.” Your hand found its way to your neck protectively. You couldn’t tell, but it seemed like his face… drooped? Perhaps in shame?

As quickly as you thought it, the look vanished, replaces with the blank grin. 

“ don’t go gettin’ any ideas… uh … I don’t like ya, yer not wrong. But paps has taken a liking to ya. and it would be a shame if something happened to upset ‘em.” He chuckled, his voice dropping lower, was that even possible? “ if it did… whoever caused it… ‘s gonna have a BAD TIME.” 

The air around you seemed to sizzle. It reminded you of watching oxygen in the air catch fire in chemistry, yet somehow… cold. Time slowed, and your heartbeat slowed….

And then reality snapped back and you were left with an odd, out of body sensation. 

“Did you just wanna threaten me? Look, I’ll leave you alone, Your brothers the only one I’ll interact with and I wont do anything to hurt him. He’s a great guy..” Sans nods knowingly. 

“ he asked me to make sure you got to school and back to the house today. you slipped by me this morning but… uh… if i come home without ‘ya, paps‘ ll have my head.” You sighed, you were running out of steam for this conversation. With an internal groan, you rub your face and smack your cheeks, Sans watching you with an interested expression the entire time. 

“FINE.” You growl, Turning on your heel and starting back to the house. “You may accompany me, but if you’re mean, or threaten me one more time… I’ll tell Paps, and YOU’LL be the one to have a bad time.” You lowered your voice, and in a mocking tone said, “I don’t take to people threatening me well.” 

Sand groaned. “ look kid, your kind ain’t exactly accepting of us monsters. The first time i see you, you’re coming at my bro with a knife! what would you have done?!” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he fell into step next to you, not looking at you. “ tell me you wouldn’t be suspicious of a random human showing up on your doorstep? i thought they got a house for all you fleshbags.”

“Apperantly I wasn’t Privy to this information.” You reply curtly. “Besides, for a town who seemed to want this program, want to foster relationships so much, everyone here seems like they’re pretty happy keeping things separated. How the hell am I supposed to work with this?!” You throw up your hands, exasperated. “We’re supposed to be here to mingle and interact. I cant speak for the others, but I have been Given nothing but hatred and contempt from everyone around me simple because of my apperance. Dosent that seem a little hypocritical to you?!” Sans didnt respond for a long minute. You were in front of the house before he spoke again. 

“....when you first saw me, you screamed...” It was barely above a whisper, but it made you stop. You turned around to face him, and he looked up, startled. 

“I’m sorry. I’d like to start over. For Paps.” You held out your hand, and plastered a huge, customer service grin on your face. “Hi, I’m ____, your new roomate, nice to meet ya!”   
He reached out to grip your hand, and time slowed again.

This time, however, the tingly feeling was in your hand, every spot where flesh met bone thrummed loudly, a pleasurable tingling sensation radiating from the spot. After a solid shake, you forced yourself to pull your hand away, your face reddening as you realize that you really hadn’t wanted to. 

You look up, and Sans looks just as confides as you, he’s staring at his hand, and in his eyes, two bright flames burned. The flames you saw right before he first saw you. You didnt want to think about that now though. With that exchange, your social meter was empty and you needed to be done. 

You ran into the house, Calling to Papyrus to tell him you were home. You heard him call out, and move to meet you, but you were already sprinting up the stairs and into the bathroom. You almost felt bad for leaving Paps so immediately. But you needed to recharge.


	3. Bone buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day1~end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, please consume my word trash, comments are loved and appreciated~

An hour later, you emerge feeling relaxed and. You had changed from your dirty clothes into simple leggings and a sweater, and your favorite fuzzy socks. Taking a breath, you trotted down the stairs to give Papyrus a proper hello.

The smoke wafting from the kitchen clued you in to where Paps was, and you had to slap a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing outright as you walk in to see a very frustrated skeleton trying desperately to put out a small stove fire. He kept pouring water into the pan and was looking more and more frantic as the flame just got bigger. 

“God, Paps that’s an oil fire!!” You finally laugh, grabbing a dish towel and throwing it over the pan, snuffing the flames and bringing it to the sink. “Water makes it worse, you have to smother the flames, cut off their oxygen.” To your suprise, Paps, hugged you, bringing your feet off the ground.

“NYEH HEH HEH, I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED. HAVING YOUR HUMAN BRAIN HERE, I SHALL BECOME THE BEST COOK, AND FIRES OF ANY KIND WILL OBEY ME!!!” He swung you around and you giggled, childlike nostalgia running through you. When he set you back down, you were dizzy, and had to grip the counter to keep from falling over. 

“Haha, I’m always down to help Paps… but wasn’t that dinner?” You asked. Opening the fridge, you were met with nothing but ground beef, Tomatoes, Jars of spaghetti sauce and bottles of ketchup and mustard…. the whole door actually. Just condiments. That would not do. You lightly closed the fridge and turned to Papyrus. 

“Hey… Lets go shopping.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stares. That’s all you could think about, as you walked down the aisles of the enormous grocery store. Sure, you had been stared at often enough when you first got here. You had to leave your motel room a few times, after all. But this was different. You weren’t just a human walking around, being a tourist. You were a human, grocery shopping with two skeletons. And as people will do, assumptions were made. 

You winced every time you caught a name like “Pet” or “Bone buddy” But luckily, Papyrus was so excited to show you the different kinds of monster food, he didnt notice. You tried not to look at the smaller skeleton. You didnt care about Sans reaction. At least, you told yourself you didnt care, even as your eyes slid over to him every time you heard a muffled whisper. His hood was up, hands in pockets, but if you squinted just enough, you could make out the slightest hint of blue….

“Omigod, look at how she’s staring. They’re TOTALLY together!”   
“How would that even work?”  
“Do you think their souls can spread diseases?”

You couldn’t do this. Your eyes snapped up to where Papyrus was now pointing with gusto. Letting him explain the intricacies of a package of pink, fluffy stuf that looked like cotton candy, but was labeled MEAT. Your eyes scanned around. No public restrooms. Of course, monsters don’t need restrooms, but you needed some privacy. You mumbled something about finding candy, and hurried off down the aisle on your own. You scanned the aisles with growing urgency until you found a small section completely empty. 

Shaking now, your hands rifled through your bag to find that familiar shape. Heaving a sigh of relief, you bring the Tic-Tac container to your mouth and grow your head back, swallowing. God they tasted gross with no water…. but your hands slowly stopped shaking as you felt a rush of pure relaxation wash over you. Those monsters didnt matter. Their comments didnt matter. You’re here, you’re alive… you’re… GREAT.

You skipped back to your two skeleton boys, humming a happy tune and grabbing a bag of brightly colored lollipops as your alibi. Sans eyes you carefully as you come back, his eyes still those hollow holes. Looking between the two, you notice Papyrus… definitely has those eye lights. You’ve never actually seen him without them. 

“Saaansss…?” Oof, that came out a little more slurred than you intended. Stretching your mouth out a little, you warm up your lips before you try again, “Sans… can you see?”

He starts a bit, confused as he stared at you a bit longer. Then.. Poof! Eye lights.

“ yeah of course i can see.” He scoffed, “ what in the hell’d make you think i cant?”

“Your eyes… they were all dark. I lean, you’ve got lights now, but yours are usually dark. Paps’ don’t do that!” Your face flushed and you felt like an idiot. 

“ yeah well we ai’nt all the picture of happiness either.” He said, Gesturing to Paps, who was now speaking with a tall fish monster and Small Dinosaur monster excitedly. “ i cant tell ya for sure, but its kind of like facial expressions for other monsters.” His sockets narrowed at you, and you couldn’t figure out why. You hadn’t done anything… oh! You talked to him. You told him you wouldn’t. 

“SORRY!!” You blurted and spun to go meet up with Papyrus, who took you under his arm in a grand gesture. 

“AND THIS IS ____, OUR NEW ROOMATE!!! AND ALTHOUGH SHE IS HUMAN, SHE HAS BEEN QUITE NICE.” He patted your head, and you couldn’t help feeling dehumanized. Then you laughed, of course monsters wouldn’t really have that concept. Most of them were walking talking magical animals for cripes sake!! “HUMAN, THIS IS UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. THEY TEACH AT YOUR SCHOOL, AND ARE GREAT FRIENDS TO THE WONDERFUL PAPYRUS. THEY WILL BE JOINING US FOR MOVIE NIGHT NEXT WEEK!!” 

Oh right, Paps had told you about the friends he regularly has over. You looked at the two, smiling. The Fish woman is tall, red fiery hair and a grin that looked like it came straight from the Cheshire Cat. The Dinosaur gal was smaller, and you immediatley thought of Baby Bop from Barney. Your face flushed with embarrassment for thinking of it. 

“Awww don has be scared of little old us!!” The fish, Undyne, growled. Reaching out for what you thought was a hand-shake, but turned into a monster of a hug. You gasped for breath as she released you. 

“I..i..im s...s..sorry about Undyne” The smaller monster Chirped, “She al...always likes to meet new…. new people….” You felt the sudden urge to hold and protect this small stuttering creature. Similar to how you felt for Paps…. Must be some sort of monster survival perk. Like how newborn babies smell nice so their moms wont abandon them. Your mind trailed off in thought, and you didnt notice that all 3 monsters were staring at you intently. 

“What?” You asked, when you snapped out of your minds fog cloud. 

“HUMAN, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS REQUIRE MY ASSISTANCE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME? IF NOT, SANS WILL TAKE YOU HOME. NICELY,-WONT YOU SANS?!” The taller skeleton turned to his brother, who nodded mutely. But you could see his eye lights were still there…. weird. 

You contemplated for a moment. You didnt want to go back with Sans, you didnt want to be alone with him. But…. you were not in the right state of mind to try and mingle, ESPECIALLY with teachers. You shivered. Sans scared you. Being around him, even seeing him around the house. Pretty natural when someone has assulted you. Well.. maybe not assault. The word didnt sound right. You hadn’t been hurt badly, there was no inappropriate touching. It was just… a warning. You can handle a warning. Hell, you’ve given them yourself. But the thought of his voice, almost a low growl when he talked to you….

But it wasn’t fear that you felt, gathering in your tummy. It wasn’t fear, fear was cold, and this was warm…. Your eyes snapped up, you had been zoning again and your face was bright red. You had to remind yourself, no one can read your thoughts. No one knows. 

“I think I’ll head home paps, put the groceries away. It’s… been a long day” You finished Lamely. Paps nodded though-he understood. You and Sans ran through the checkeout, not a word passed between you although you did see the look he gave you when you added a rather large bottle of brandy to the order. 

You just smiled at him and pulled out your card.

When you got home, you robotically put the Groceries away, and that being done, poured yourself a glass of Brandy, over ice, and sat on the couch. It had been one hell of a day, and you had made a fool of yourself on more than one occasion. You eyes your drink… you needed this. Sans had bolted to his room the moment you had returned, so you felt relaxed in the near empty house. Taking a swig, you ran up to your room to grab your PlayStation, games n liqour sounded like the night of a champion. 

As you made your way back to the livingroom, hands full of cords and console, you head a quiet clacking sound. You stopped. It was coming from Sans’ room. You debated…. eavesdropping was bad… he needed his privacy… you HATED this guy… but you didnt. You really didnt, even though you knew you should. Slowly, you pressed an ear to his door, careful to keep your weight from shifting on the floor, and balancing the console precariously to avoid any cords hitting the door. 

Whimpers… and a soft clacking sound…. last time you heard that Paps was crying. You gave the door an ugly face. Was Sans crying? What the hell did that asshole have to cry about…. There was another, louder cry, and you couldn’t help yourself

“Knock knock” You knocked on the door. There was a slam… a few seconds… then….  
“ ah… uh who’s there?” Did his voice seem strained?

“Wynaut.” You prayed monsters knew about Pokémon… EVERYONE knows about Pokémon…

“Wynaut Who?” That sounded like recognition, right?

“Wynaut come play a game with me!!” You say hopefully, “I mean, Paps wont be back for awhile, and it cant be fun staying locked up in there!!” 

The door opened with a creak and you saw Sans slip out, then the door was closed before you could even get a peek. He chuckled low.

“ you don’ know that. my room could be the best place around.” He shrugs, “ but if ya really need the help, ’m pretty good with mah hands. quick fingers.” You struggled not to snort as a round of giggles escaped you. 

“Gosh, I really think we should know each other better before anything like THAT!! I just want to play games.” Laughing, you turned and gestured for him to follow with your shoulder. He plopped back onto the couch while you struggled with untangling and plugging in all the cords. 

When all was set up, you plopped back onto the couch next to Sans, careful to leave some room. You took another swig of your drink before you noticed Sans staring. You look at him in confusion, but he stays silent. 

“Uhh… you uh… keep staring.” You fidgeted and looked away. “Do I have something on my face?” You rubbed your cheeks, but you couldn’t find a thing. He just shrugged.

“ nahh, but if yer drinking..” He held out his hand and there was a pop, and he was holding…. hot sauce? “ don’t tell paps…” She says, his eye lights trained on your face. 

Hot sauce? Really.

“Dang, it must be something, being a monster. I couldn’t imagine getting blitzed every time I pulled out the Siracha!” You laughed and loaded the game.

Sans was…. exceptional at video games. You realized he wasn’t joking about his quick fingers. As you played through the list of games on your console, originally trying to find something easy for him to play. Now, you had to struggle to find SOMETHING you could beat him at. Your pride was at stake here. 

Your breaking point was when he preformed his 10th kill in mortal kombat. You groaned and threw your controller in a rage, downing the last of your 3rd glass of brandy. You slammed it on the table next to sans 4 empty hot sauce bottles. Who boy. Where was Papyrus? It had been hours hadn’t it?

“ yaaaaa knoww yaaa shouldn’t throw these..” You yelped as sans was suddenly in front of you, your controller in his hand. You realized you hadn’t actually heard it clatter into anything.

“You caught it?!” You exclaimed, “Howwwww?” You were slurring, but able to form the worlds you needed. You watched his face as he laughed. It moved, how did it move?

Sans was talking again, but you couldn’t hear what he was saying… but you could feel it. That low baritone voice seemed to thrum in your ears, you could feel it through your BONES… Bones… Bones!!

Sans was made of bones. 

You reached your hand up and stroked your fingers down the side of his skull, feeling your fingers tingle, that warm pleasurable tingle from when you touched his hand earlier… was that today?   
Far too drunk to feel embarrassed, you revel in the sensation. It’s hard… but soft, smooth, textured. But… you couldn’t really tell. Your fingers seemed numb. You wanted to feel if that bone was soft, if it felt like paps or different. Your hand slid, down the side of his face and tingles shot up your arm. 

Sans was talking again, through your drunk haze, you forced yourself to listen.

“ yer drunnnk sweeetiiie…” He slurred, you laughed as he swayed, having been bent over you while you searched his face with your hand. 

“Nnnnooo you are!!” You laughed back, removing your hand as Sans fell foreword on his knees. You had the common sense enough to blush at the fact that there was a skeleton kneeling between your legs on the couch, but your attention was diverted when a thin bony hand hovered in front of your face. 

“ sss my turn” He mumbled, looking up at you, seeming almost bashful. Oh Lordy.

Your eyelids lowered as you gently leaned your palm in his hand, and you never wanted to leave. He was so warm… how can bones be warm? Your drunk self snuggled into those bitty bones, held together with some invisible force. 

“ ssso weeirddd…” Sans mumbled, rubbing and stretching your cheek. Through your drunk haze, a crystal clear thought broke through.

Weird? Weird…. he thinks your weird…. A cold feeling passed through your chest. You’re not weird. He’s weird… with his angry face and sultry voice and pretty bones… very pretty bones.

Wheres Papyrus?!

You pull back quickly, too quickly and your head slowly spins as you take in your surroundings. Once you pulled away, Sans seemed to realize what he was doing and His skull turned a brilliant shade of blue, seeming to seep through his bones. You struggled not to be distracted by it.

But this was too much, and you needed to clean this up before Paps got home… Paps needed to get home. 

You pulled out your phone… 

“Shit.” You shout, jumping up and immediatley crashing back down. Sans yelped at your sudden jump.

“ what ‘n the hell are ya doin that for!!” 

“Paps will be here any minute, he said he was 5 minutes away, 3 minutes ago!!!” 

The livingroom had been destoryed. Snacks, Hotsauce bottles, and… well you’re sure your glass could ass for any drink, no need for extra strife in life right? You gathered up the garbage, and tossed it in the trash, making sure the hotsauce was at the bottom, sans mopped up crumbs and spilled food. Finally, the two of you put the pillows back on the couches, and stood back to admire your handy work. Paps would never know. 

You helped each other struggle up the stairs. You, being the drunker of the two, got put to bed first. As you leaned on your closed door, you turned to thank the drunk skelly.

“So, now that we got drunk and touched each other’s faces i can say we’re friends?” You try, slurring minimally and giving what you hoped was a friendly smile.

“ friends….” He mused, and a dangerous look crossed his face, he leaned in closer to you, the lights in his eyes dancing. Your breath hitched, your skin burned and everything in you desperately wanted to touch him again. “ i don think we’re gonna be friends….” Another low chuckle escaped him, and your knees felt weak. 

Sans stepped closer, so that your body was pressed against the door, your chest squished against his rib cage. You didnt have time to think… or even breathe, before you felt a slight pressure on your lips, warmth, just barely a brush as he nuzzled you.

The front door swung open with a slam and Papyrus’ booming voice flowed through the halls.

“HUMAN, BROTHER, FEAR NOT I HAVE RETURNED. MY RETURN WAS DELAYED, HOWEVER, DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HEROICALLY HAD TO STOP AND RELEASE A TEMMIE FROM THEIR POSITION, STUCK IN A TREE!!! THE SITUATION WAS NO MATCH FOR ME HOWEVER, AND THE TEMMIE IS SAFELY AT HOME!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!” You could feel his pride a mile away. 

Sans was gone.

You looked around, you hadn’t seen him leave, he was just there…. wasn’t he? A blush crept to your cheeks, had you just imagined the whole thing?!

You slid into your room and collapsed on top of your made bed. You groaned, you had just had a VIVID hallucination of your roommate… kissing you? Oh boy. Like that would ever happen. You need to lay off the hard stuff. 

Rolling over, you instantly fall asleep, your vow of never drinking fading just as fast.


	4. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2~continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bitty chapter, I apologize if its seems fillery, but I needed something leading up to the party, which will be a much, much, much longer chapter. Once again, I love any and all comments, good or bad. I’ll nom em up~ Ty~

Stretching and yawning, You luxuriated in the soft warm bed. Briefly, you felt good. Well rested and awake, then last nights memories came flooding back to you. You briefly wondered, again, if you had dreamed the entire thing, but the pounding ache that was starting to spread through your skull proved that untrue. With a heaving sigh, you forced yourself out of bed and out to the bathroom. Splashing your face with water, you look into dead eyes staring back at you in the mirror. That needed to be fixed. You hustled back to your room, moving quietly as it didnt sound like anyone else was awake yet. It wasn’t surprising, you had all had a very long night. 

Fishing out your Tic tac bottle, you grimaced at how few you had left. You’d have to find more. Popping a couple in your mouth and groaning at the taste, you ran to the kitchen for some water. Once you were again bathed in euphoria, you turned your attention to breakfast. You decided to treat your new roomies, and hopefully keep the kitchen from getting burned in the process. 

Bacon, eggs, and Hashbrowns, you cant go wrong with a classic right? You hummed a tune as you worked, Shredding potatoes for the hashbrowns. You had, rather intentionally decided on something that would contain no knives to prepare… just in case. 

You waved that thought away, because that had you, again, thinking about Sans. It was day 2, you were NOT going there. 

Paps came down first, bursting with life and energy the moment he awoke. His enormous grin grew wider, if it was even possible, when he saw you had already started on breakfast. 

“HUMAN!! HOW NICE OF YOU TO AWAKE EARLY TO PREPARE FOOD!! MY LAZY BROTHER WOULD NEVER…” He sniffed dramatically, making you giggle some more. Papyrus had a way of just making you happy, and you relished in his pure energy. “I SHALL ASSIST YOU, ____, FOR IT WOULD BE RUDE TO LAZE AROUND WHILE YOU DID ALL THE WORK!!” 

Paps was surprisingly handy when he was told what to do. He knew his kitchen, and he knew many techniques, just not when to use them.

“No paps, you gotta use a fork, if you use the whisk its easy to accidentally make it more of a meringue. That’s not what were going for.” 

“WILL IT NOT MAKE THE EGGS LIGHT AND FLUFFY? AIR IS WHISKED INTO THE EGGS TO DO SO!!” He replied, Whisking the bowl furiously. 

“No… see look, now its too fluffy!!!” You laughed as Papyrus looked at the goop in his bowl sadly. “It’s okay, here, we’ll just turn it into a Fertada, grab some veggies from the crisper!” You pointed as you pulled out a baking dish and dumped your current ingredients into it.   
When all was said and done, it turned out pretty great. Papyrus called for Sansd to come down and set the table, but the table was set and you were cutting into the eggy loaf by the time he actually came down. 

He looked a mess. He was still in the same blue hoodie and shorts, looking crumpled and slept in, and somehow the hollows of his eyes seemed… tired? Even his eye lights were dim. When you made eye contact, he looked away and sat down, grabbing a bottle of ketchup from the fridge on the way. 

“ hey.. looks good. it’ll be nice to have some good food in the mornin’, get some meat on these Bones” You gaped at him. 

“Puns, this early? You don’t look like your brain’s functioning.” You comment, plating up everyone and sitting down. Sans took the ketchup and lathered his piece in it. Once he was done, it looked more like ketchup egg soup. You felt kinda hurt. 

“ ah, i’d have half a mind to tell ya off, but I ain’t even got a brain.” He knocked the side of his head with his bony fingers for good measure, the hollow sound ringing out. Your mind breifly flashed back to the fact that you had kissed a skeleton last night… no, hallucinated you kissed a skeleton. That seems more acurate. 

You sat in silence for a while until Papyrus finally spoke up. 

“SO LAST NIGHT, WHILE I WAS SO GENEROUSLY HELPING ALPHYS AND UNDYNE, I HEARD THAT THERE IS A PARTY TONIGHT FOR YOUR SCHOOL PROGRAM, I MUST INSIST THAT YOU GO SANS. HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE HIM TO WATCH OUT FOR YOU, AS HE IS IN THE SAME YEAR, I SEE IT ONLY FITTING.” He announced, setting his fork down rather authoritatively. You winced, that sounded like a bad set-up, and you didnt think sans would be one for parties. 

“But Paps….” you whined turning big, doe eyes towards him, “I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you!! I wasn’t going to go, I thought we’d try the meatball receipt tonight!” That was your trump card. You could tell, spaghetti was Papyrus’ passion, something to enhance that passion, well. 

“I-I- VERY WELL HUMAN. I UNDERSTAND. YOU WISH TO BE CLOSER TO ME, WELL FEAR NOT! I HAVE A SOLUTION!!” He stood up proudly hands on his hip bones and said, “ I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE PARTY. SO THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO MISS OUT ON THIS GRAND EXPERIENCE, OR MISS OUT ON ME!!!” You thought for a moment, you could see a faint orange tinge in his cheekbones, but before you could look closely, he was off to his room, to “PREPARE”. 

Gathering the dishes, you rinsed them off and tossed them on the dishwasher, and began to clean up the mess you made while creating your breakfast masterpiece. 

“ i don think it’s funny, you messin with my bro like that.” The low growl was back, the sound of it sending shivers down your spine.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I like Paps, I want to get to know him better.” You paused, trying to figure out how to say it. “ It’s good to get to know your friends.” You searched his face for any hint of recognition as you said it, but his skeleton-grin was unreadable. 

Your retort was stopped in your throat as your phone beeped. You pulled it open to find the Group chat alive and buzzing, you read the first line:

*Matt*-Hey guys, I thought of a great way to introduce these monsters to some human party culture tonight. You down?

As you read the rest of the messages your smile widened until you were full on grinning. Oh boy. This would be fun. You didnt notice Sans staring at your Shit-eating grin with a look of utter confusion. 

“This party’s gonna be so great!” You whisper, and Run upstairs after Payrus. 

“Hey Paps!! We need to go to the store!!!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later, you were each in your respective bedrooms getting ready, you had a backpack full of supplies for the plan and you needed the outfit to match. It had been such a long time since you’d gone out or done anything really. 

Aside from moving away from everything and anything you knew. 

You tossed that thought aside as you searched through your closet…. you didnt have anything too fancy, but you really didn’t need it. You needed something you could move in. 

Simplicity won out, and you ended up in a crop-top sweater, high waist shorts, over the knee socks that looked like cats on the knees (Maybe not something a college would wear but it was still chilly out, and the cats always made you smile) You vaguely wondered if it would be offensive to cat-monsters, but then you scoffed. The human obsession with cats would have been obvious to anyone by now. You brushed your hair out, but kept a hair tie around your wrist, Just in case. 

Slinging your backpack over your shoulder, you skip downstairs to find Paps and Sans all ready to go. You stop for a minute just to take in the view.

Generally, the two brothers looked almost comical, what with Paps’.... loud fashon sense and Sans’ general grubbiness. But both Boys were dressed rather nicely, Papyrus in a button down undershirt and red vest, black slacks to match and bright red shoes… You stared at those shoes for a minute…. vaguely recalling an old fan fiction you read about mobsters and skeletons…. but you brushed the thought aside, he looked nice. 

Sans wasn’t nearly as fancy as his brother, he was in dark jeans, with a dark blue button up tucked in. Nothing too fancy, but that didnt seem like his personality anyway. In any case, He’s better dressed for what Matt had planned. Sneakers would fare better than Paps’ nice red shoes. You eyed them sadly.

“You guys look great!! Now I feel a little underdressed!!” You said, with a grin, “ Sans, I didnt know you were coming!!!” You had hoped he wasn’t coming. He would be distracting, he was distracting you now. Your eyes couldn’t help but wander, wondering how exactly he managed to fill his clothes. He was just bones after all. What were you doing checking out bones? What was wrong with you?

He looked at you with a chuckle. 

“ somebody’s gotta chaperone you two…”

“SANS WOULD NEVER MISS OUT ON AN OPPORTUNITY TO GO TO GRILLBYS!!” Papyrus proclaimed loudly, “ I ATTEMPTED TO GET HIM TO DRESS MORE APROPRIATELY FOR A PARTY, BUT THIS WAS… THE BEST I COULD DO.” He shook his head at sans sadly. You walked over and hugged him, he just looked so distraught… 

“Aww paps, It’s okay, he looks great. You cant expect everyone to take after your dashing good looks and sense of style!!” His bony head perked up at that, and you took a step back as you made a great scene of checking him out, giggling away. 

“Although, I think you may be a bit overdressed. This is at a BAR after all.” You said, glancing at the clock, almost time to go. 

“NONSENSE, ONE MUST ALWAYS LOOK THEIR BEST, ESPECIALLY WHEN ACCOMPANYING A LADY TO A PARTY.” With a grand Gesture, He held out his arm for you to take. You did, and were pleasantly surprised when he used his arm to pull you in tighter. How in the world was his body warm? You vaguely wonder if it’s something you’ll learn in class…. But your phone alarm sounds that it’s time to go, and Paps whisks you out the door, stopping for a moment so you can slip on your own sneakers. Sans trailed behind, barely saying a word. 

Paps, on the other hand, gushed away as you walked down the street, you half payed attention, your eyes on your phone. Matt and the others were texting you, everyone finalizing their role in the plan. This was gonna be so fun… or a huge disaster. You typed away furiously, maybe a little too excited. Your hands were shaking again… oh right. You had forgotten to use the restroom… that wasn’t good, you patted your pockets…. no Tic Tac box. No shake and rattle. 

You panic. You try to slow your breaths, but you cant help the. Anxiety spreading through your chest. Could you turn back now? Your almost there… would it’s be suspicious? You glance around, aware that you’d been staring at your blank phone screen for a solid minute as you walked. Sans was staring directly at you.

“ ya ok kid? Ya look a little nervous.” His eyes darkened and you couldn’t place that tone… 

“SANS, DONT BE SILLY, ANYONE WOULD GET A CASE OF THE BUTTERFLIES, BEING ATTENDED BY THE MOST HANDSOME DASHING SKELETON IN THE WORLD… AND HIS BROTHER…. THATS YOU.” He leaned down and booped sans right above his nasal cavity. 

You erupted into a fit of giggles, the tightness in your chest easing a little. You’d be fine. There will be alcohol there, you’d have plenty of time to ease up. You hide your shaking hands by crossing your arms, but You’re still getting strange stares.

“It’s just getting chilly out here….” You mumble with a strained smile. “Let’s get going so we can be inside.” You shout in suprise when papyrus simply lifts you up, pressing you against his chest. His bones are hard through his shirt, but they radiate heat and you cant help but snuggle in. “Thaaaank you Pap~” You sing, as your trio continues down the street. 

Neither you nor Papyrus notice the pitch black eyes of the smaller skeleton staring you down the whole way.


	5. Filler whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess i needed a lil more filler before the main event. Please forgive meeeeee~~

The sky was starting to get dark and the lights that adorned the bar ahead shone brightly. You wiggled to signal for Papyrus to let you down, and he did so just as gently as he had swooped you up. Turning to him, flustered, you whispered a thanks and were greeted with the sweetest smile you could imagine. 

“Okay, so just a fair warning, the other humans really want to meet you, and aside from maybe Brad and Jessica, there's a good chance they’ll bum rush you. You guys know what a selfie is, right?” You asked, usure. Sans chuckled.

“ i’m offended kid. I spent some time as an ameatur photographer.” he claimed, shrugging his shoulders. You gaped at him.

“No way, really!?”

“ yeah, but I just kept losing focus.” He finished. A giggle escaped despite your best efforts. Papyrus scoffed.

“HUMAN, I AM AN EXPERT AT BASIC SOCIAL INTERACTIONS. I HAVE TAKEN PART IN MANY OF THESE ‘SELFIES’ WITH MY BUDS UNDYNE AND ALPHYS.” He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket to show you. He indeed had many selfies with the fish woman and baby-bop gal from before. You agree to take a consolation selfie, grinning broadly you smush your cheek against his hard cheekbone.

“Shwaay Chweese” You mumble through your smushed face, in that instant Sans smushed his own hard cheekbone against your other cheek. The camera flashed and you all looked at the picture.

You groaned, your face was smushed so badly, you looked like a modern-day rendition of THE SCREAM. Papyrus, of course, absolutely adored it, and immediately set it as his background photo.

By then, you were closing in on Grillby’s, and you could already see people going in in small groups, balloons were strung out. It was… cute. A very innocent signal that a party was here. Fitting for a childs party, but not for adults. Your cute giggle turned into a sly grin, as you hooked your arms around both Papyrus and Sans’ and dragged them to the waiting group of humans just outside the front door. 

Matt noticed you guys first, and excitedly waved you over. You trotted up and were consumed by the conglomerate of human bodies. It was odd, you mused, as they momentarily fussed over you. This group of random strangers wouldn't even know each other, let alone care. But now, dropped in the middle of something unfamiliar and strange, you instantly accept one another. Once the tittering died down, Clara was the first to address the skele-bros.

 

“Oh, My, gosh. I LOVE your spooky look. It’s just what I need to offset all this adorable furry bait!!” She beamed at the two skeletons, who seemed unsure of what to do, despite their earlier confidence. It didnt matter, as Clara deftly stepped over and, gesturing the other Humans over, you all gathered around as she held up a bejeweled selfie stick. 

You had to take about 20 pictures before Clara was satisfied, and your cheeks hurt from the photo-ready grin you had held for 5 minutes. Then Matt turned to everyone with a grand flourish, and held his arms out for a group huddle.

“Alright, everyone knows the plan?” He asks, suddenly serious. Everyone nodded, except for the two skeletons, who looked at each other with confusion. 

“I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF OUR PLAN, BUT I WILL EXECUTE IT TO MY BEST ABILITY!!” God, Papyrus was on board immediately. He didnt even know what was goin on. 

“ so…. uh… you just gonna keep us in the dark?” Sans asked, noticing the humans eyeing each other happily. 

“It’s funny you say that,” Matt replied, throwing his charm as willingly at Sans as he did with anyone. “Because my intention is to bring a little light into your life” He grinned, polished teeth gleaming, and pulled from his pocket….

A light blue glow stick.

Silently, Matt brought the stick up, cracked it, shook it a bit, then handed it to Sans as it started to glow. Sans looked at the thing with disbelief, before his smile threatened to crack in half, and he started laughing with that deep voice that send shivers through your nerves. 

“Hide this, you;ll know when to break it out.” He said, closings his hand over the skeletons, his large one covering Sans small (by comparison) Phalanges around the soft glow. 

You fish out a few orange and red glow sticks and bracelets, handing them to Papyrus. He shared a conspirators grin with you, and you had to giggle with your finger over your lips to keep him quiet as you all shuffled into the bar.

The smell hit you first. Where most bars would smell like cheap booze, cigarettes, and cheap hookers, Grillbys smelled like hot cinnamon. The sensation was almost overwhelming until you looked around. The lights were dim, but not dark. Everything was still easily visible. The music was cheery and wholesome, something you could swing or bounce along to at a leisurely rate. The interior had an almost rustic charm, the floors, walls, and furniture bing wood. Wood being an interesting choice given the person standing behind the bar. 

A man made of pure light, dressed to the nines in a dress shirt, black silk jacket and matching slacks. A pair of smart glasses rested on an unseen nose within the flames. You couldn’t help but stare. Something about that soft light was so alluring, and if you squinted, you could just make out the outline of his body. His clothes were tight, showing off an impressive build, but where his sleeves rolled up you could just barely make out the line of his forearms… you wondered vaguely if it would burn if those fiery arms were wrapped around you…..

Stop. You have enough on your plate with your budding creepy skeleton issues. You weren’t gonna add a fetish for fire to that list. 

 

Although the place was pretty full, it was rented out for this event, so everyone from the first year fit comfortably, at least, everyone who came. The bar, however, was pretty clear so your group shambled up there. Your plan wasn’t going down for another twenty minutes, and your hands were starting to quiver again. 

When it was your turn to order, you skimmed the drinks, but to your horror you didnt recognize a thing. You looked at everyone else. They had normal drinks…. you didnt see a damn thing on this menu like that. Seeing your struggle, Grillby chuckled.

“.... We have human drinks too….” He whispered, his voice hoarse and rough. It reminded you of the sweet husky voice some men get before a cold. Not the sexiest of thoughts, but hey. “... You’re welcome to order whatever you like…..” His tone was warm, and sweet like honey. It seemed intoxicating. 

“Surprise me.” You whisper, your voice coming out breathier than you intended. That earned you another fiery chuckle. 

His flames rippled as he flipped and twirled several sparkling fluids, mixing it with what looked like strawberry flavoring and whipped cream. You drooled. Taking the drink like it was the holy grail, you raised the glass slowly to your lips, relishing in that first sip.

The moment the sweet concoction hit your tounge, you could feel it throughout your entire body. It was like drinking pop rocks, but not at all unpleasant, and you immediately felt cooler flood your cheeks. You had found your new favorite drink. 

A bright flash went off, and Clara went chittering by.

“This is a perfect shot oh my god!! Moment of love. Thank you, you are a muse!” But then she was gone, slipped off into the crowd to socialize with that media. 

You turned to go meet up with Sans and Paps, who had wandered off with Dontel and Jaime, seemingly introducing them to ALPHYS and Undyne. You had to give them credit, they didnt even flinch. You vaguely wondered if you were just too fragile. Freaking out over these creatures that everyone else seems to get along so well with. You felt the bubble of jealousy as you watched Sans interact with Jaime and Dontel like it was nothing. None of that animosity he had held towards you showed, and they were laughing at jokes and shoving each other playfully. 

“_____.” 

The voice startles you, and you turn to face Matt, craning your neck to look up at him. The look in his eyes is, mischievous. “Come with me, I have a proposition for you.” 

You followed as he led you to a far corner of Grillbys, eyeing him cautiously. When you’re out of earshot, he carefully maneuvered you so that your back is against the wall, he leaned down to whisper in your ear. 

“I see you, I see those side looks and nervous glances…” His voice was almost dangerous. Your breath hitched in your throat. With a small cough to clear your throat, you looked up at him through your eyelashes with an innocent expression. 

“I don’t know what your talking about…” You mumble, turning your head tot he side, desperately scanning the crowd for someone…. anyone. 

“Don’t be like that. You know why I’m here? I’m as business man. I’m here to do business.” The pit on your stomach went cold. Oh god, he thought you were a whore. You grit your teeth, getting ready to tear into him, when you hear a familiar sound. Like a mini maraca.

He held up the little orange bottle with a raised eyebrow, and you exhale, your anger fading instantly. This changes everything. 

“Well…. I’ve always been one for a good deal…” You purr. You hadn’t known what you were going to do when your tic tac box ran empty. You put a hand lightly on His chest and plucked the bottle from his hands, tucking it safely between your breasts as Matt chuckles. 

“How much?” You eye him carefully. You didnt have much cash on you.. but…. 

“You just owe me one.” He grinned, leaning close, his face mere inches from yours. You feel his hot breath against your face and you shiver. “Right now…. It’s showtime.” He planted a quick peck on the tip of your nose, and twirled off towards the stage. You grinned and turned on your heel. Grillby’s was one of the few places with a bathroom, and you needed a little privacy. 

When you emerged, feeling lightheaded and giddy, everyone was in place. You couldn’t see Sans anywhere, but Paps was easy to spot, and you skipped over to his side happily, tugging on his arm so you could whisper in his ear. Having been given his assignment, Paps bounded to the middle of the bar, waiting for his cue. 

Set up in one corner of the establishment was a small stage. It looked like Grillbys had a Karaoke night. The bar went quiet at Matthew and Dontel, both tall, commanding in a room, even one full of monsters. All eyes trained on the stage as Matthew grabbed a microphone.

It was Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s goin down’


	6. *Sansy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a moment to solidify some details of the party, please accept this peace offering~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Downs 4 redbulls and consequently stays up an entire night writing shit-tier fanfiction* 
> 
> YOULL TAKE IT AND LOVE IT!!!
> 
> please... :3

What had he gotten himself into? 

In retrospect, Sans should have seen something like this coming, when he neglected to help Paps out with finding a roommate. 

Sans didn't know why Pap had suddenly suggested renting out the spare room. The empty space had previously been filled with all the useless extra equipment from Sans’ experiments in the underground. 

Of course, Sans research never stop, but Paps didn't need to know that. 

When Sans had argued that the two in no way needed the money, and pressed the issue further, Papyrus had simply stated that it would be good for the brothers. 

Well this didn't seem too good.

When he first saw you, standing at his front door, he had assumed you were some sort of salesperson, maybe a Girl Scout that had wandered into the wrong neighborhood? But you had corrected him, and then he saw it.

A swirling mess of Black magic embedded in your SOUL. 

It wasn’t uncommon for humans to have darkness in their souls. Very few untarnished souls existed in this world, the cruelty and selfishness that humans considered ‘common nature’ went unchecked. Though it wasn’t just darkness there… it was BLACK.

The rest of your SOUL shone brightly, its color emanating in waves. But Sans hadn’t been concerned with that. He had focused solely on the darkness. 

But Paps didn't care. Paps knew, Sans was sure. He wouldn’t let a human into the house against Sans wishes unless it were so.   
098905605

Sans was furious with Papyrus at first, he had teleported to his room the moment Paps brought you inside. Listening carefully as you two chattered about the house and rental agreements. Searching desperately for any sign that you had murderous intentions. When he heard nothing concerning, as a matter of fact you spoke with his brother quite well.   
Sans relaxed when he heard your tentative voice on the other side of his wall. Paps must’ve been showing you the room. 

Hey Papyrus”, You sounded so… worried? Sans couldn’t put a name to the to the tone. “Are you sure it would be okay? Y’know, me staying here. Uhh… Sans seemed… not to thrilled… haha”

Sans chuckled, oh stars. Instant guilt flooded his soul. You were no killer. You were just some tiny human girl, who moved to the big mean monster city. Sans would be lying if he said he hadn’t intentionally been trying to scare you. 

And after such a good knock-knock joke….

Papyrus loudly declared his intention to keep you safe.

Fuckin humans.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day you moved in came too fast.

Sans had to work, so after much bickering, and a brutal reminder from Papyrus that YOU were scared of HIM, Sans relented to Paps going alone to grab the humans things. 

By the time he had gotten home, he was so bone tired, that he barely flinched when he entered the house to find your scent…. EVERYWHERE. How did humans do that? They throw their essence out into the world for all to see. The scent was Sweet and soothing, with a sharp bite, that reminded him of mint. It put him on edge.

Then, he had followed your voices, his spirits slightly lifting hearing you and Papyrus. Babbling away to each other. He rounded the corner…..

And you were turning to Paps, a serrated knife in your hand. 

Immediately, the image of a tattered, dusty red scarf flashed through Sans, and all he could see was RED. 

 

The next moment, his magic lashed out at your soul, throwing you into the wall away from Papyrus. Sans hand closed around your throat, and the fact that Paps was there, was the ONLY thing keeping him from sending a bone attack straight through your…

“ what the hell do you think you’re doin’? why do you have a knife? we let you into our house and THIS is how you..”

“SANS!?” Sans could feel Papyrus’s magic cancelling out his own as he was thrown back. He looked at his brother, stunned. He noticed you crawling away, and the sight had his soul fill with instant REGRET. 

“SANS, WHAT THE HELL?! ____ AND I WERE TRYING TO CREATE AN AMAZING DINNER TO CELEBRATE OUR HOUSEHOLD AND YOU HAVE RUINED IT!! NOW SHE WILL NOT WANT TO STAY HERE AND WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO INTERACT WITH THE HUMANS!!!” Papyrus looked… mad. Yikes, that was an expression Sans hadn’t seen on his younger brothers face in YEARS. “YOU MAY BE ALRIGHT BEING A RECLUSE THE REST OF YOUR EXISTENCE, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO HAVE MANY COOL FRIENDS, BE THEY MONSTER OR HUMAN. YOU CANNOT KEEP CARRYING ON HATING SO MUCH” His gaze softened. “SANS, I KNOW THINGS WERE BAD IN THE UNDERGROUND…. BUT I CANT HELP FEELING YOU WERE HAPPIER THERE!!! WE WONT SURVIVE UP HERE IF WE CANT ALL GET ALONG.” Then, even softer, “Did Frisk Teach You Nothing?”

“ paps, they’re dangerous bro,” Sans tried, “ frisk was an outlier, an anomaly.”

“But She Was Nice.” Paps said softly. “Just Like Frisk.”

“she could have hurt you bro, she had a KNIFE…”

“SANS, HOW ELSE DOES ONE CUT BREAD?! TELL ME, BROTHER!!”

Then you walk in, soul blazing. Both Sans and Papyrus were stunned, for a moment, as their attention turned to you.

That’s when he first felt it. He wouldn’t have even noticed, had his vision not been so SOUL centric. A tiny pull, but he couldn’t think about it further because you were talking. You were talking to HIM.

Sit. Down.” Stars, you sounded...not mad. It was an authoritative tone, but not without its softness…. It reminded Sans of Toriel. But, wait, you were talking again, “Papyrus and I worked hard on a good meal for you Sans, it would be rude to let it go to waste.” 

Silently, Sans obeyed. He couldn’t do anything else, he felt reprimanded. He took a bite, ready for the mess of Spaghetti he usually choked down. He never had the heart to give Paps any harsh criticism. But his eye sockets widened, though he kept them carefully trained on his plate. Stars. A beautiful woman who gets along with Paps and can actually cook comes around, and what did Sans do?

Slam her against a wall for trying to cut bread. 

Sans flinched as you tried to explain to Papyrus that living here wasn’t going to work. Of course you wouldn’t stay here after what he did. Sans felt that tug on his SOUL again, but this time it was Pap’s voice that broke him of his concentration. 

He demanded Sans apologize, and he did, though he didnt raise his eyes. Maybe if he could just… show you he wasn’t a threat. It didnt work. When that failed, he tried complimenting the food, he even threw a pun in for good measure. You liked puns, your first interaction had been a knock-knock joke. 

He nearly choked on his food when you responded, not only with a sassy retort, but a punny one at that. Sans felt like shit. You left and he sat there a moment. Trying to figure out what had happened.

Sans was too old to have to deal with all this.

He spent that night in front of Pap’s door. He heard your whole conversation, and his soul throbbed painfully. Pap’s didnt deserve this. You. He didnt even know you, and YOU didnt deserve this. 

When the door had gone silent for over an hour, Sans silently teleported into Paps room. His breath hitched as he saw you two. You had fallen over in your sleep, and Paps lay curled around you, his head on your chest and his bony arms wrapped around your squishy waist. Sans noticed that your shirt had ridden up, and Pap’s bare bone was unabashedly smushed into your softeness.

It hit him hard. A wall of pure rage and jealousy. Sans gasped, this was new. What the hell…. He stared at his shaking hands, his bones rattling. He could feel his skull start to sweat and he leaned back against the door, just watching you two. 

This wasn’t right. Why did he feel like this? Why…. he wanted you. He wanted to Protect you in that moment even from his own brother. A voice mocked sans, reminding him that HE was the one you needed protection from. This wasn’t right. He should never feel like this about Paps… that’s his Brother. His sweet little brother who was two sweet for this world. Full of love and kindness and who’s arms tightened around you… who’s arms were wrapped around you. Whos head was pressed against your chest feeling your heartbeat… 

Where Sans should be. 

With a groan, he teleported back to his room, landing on his messy bed with a soft clatter of bones. He didnt know who you were, or what you were doing here, but you were dangerous. Somehow, you did the one thing he thought could never be done. You made him a danger to Papyrus. It had taken everything he had to get out of that room before you shifted one more time and he ripped Papyrus right off of you. 

He HATED you. 

He WANTED to hate you….

But he couldn’t. 

Sand fell asleep, curled into a ball on his side, fighting the sudden emotions threatening to overtake his soul. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was a blur. Paps had asked Sans to walk you to school, but luckily for him, you left too early for Sans to catch you. That was fine, it was easier for him. The thoughts and feelings threatening to overturn his SOUL were much easier to handle the further away you were.

And you were far, Sans followed you to the small coffee shop and all the way to school, making sure to stay far enough behind that you wouldn’t notice. Paps would split his skull if you ran into any issues when Sans was supposed to be there.

But you ran into issues all on your very own. 

Sans had grimaced when he saw you face plant into a wall. He wanted to teleport over and help you up, shout at the monsters laughing around you…

Before Sans could act on this impulse, however, someone helped you up.

Another HUMAN. Of course. They flock to each other, you didnt need Sans’ help. A sharp pang hit his soul as soon as the thought did, and he pressed a hand to his sternum, hoping to quiet the cold feeling. But then you were walking and laughing with that Tall human… and he had made a pun! You laughed. The joy that had lit up your face was indescribable. Sans wanted that joy for himself. He grimaced, remembering your reaction to his puns thus far. He had really messed up, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it. 

Sans silently cursed himself as he Followed you and this new male… Matt? Sans had overheard bits of their conversation, but not enough to get any real information. 

The Assembly had been dull, However Sans perked up when Toriel walked on the stage. Tori always had a way of making people feel safe, secure, and happy. Since Frisk had passed away 10 years earlier, she had overcome her immense depression by adopting any and all abandoned children in the city. As well as running one of the best (and one of the only) schools for monsters to get a higher education. 

Sans had Quietly seated himself behind you and Matt, unsure of his own intentions. However, when he broke out of his goat-mom reverie, he noticed you were asleep.

Your head was bent foreword and soft snores could be heard. Sans was offended, how could you not be at attention whenever the gorgeous goat-woman spoke? He grumbled and reached out to flick the back of your head.

The touch burned his finger like fire, and he jerked his hand back as you startled awake with a shriek and turned to glare at him, face white.

How cute

“ whats wrong kid, ya look like i scared you to DEATH.”

You were not amused. 

“What was that for?! I was trying to nap. It’s hard to sleep in a house with a scary skeleton.” You snapped at him. Sans felt a pang of guilt hit his SOUL, but he continued with his shit-eating grin.

“What!? No way man, no wonder you were able to find a place, You’re BONING a SKELETON!” Matt suddenly announced.

Sans was shocked. He couldn’t help the images that flooded his brain at that comment, he could feel his magic coursing through his bones and pooling in his face. SHIT, you didnt need to see him blush! How could he not though…. thinking of you all wrapped up with Papyrus, but he was in his brothers place. Sand imagined what that soft skin of your midsection would feel against his hard bones…. But your voice broke him out of his fantasy.

“No!! No. NO.” You say, stuttering a bit. “It’s not like that at all, I have my own room. Besides, I’d sooner Date his brother, I’m not into assholes.”

With that comment, Sans felt his soul drop. Of course she liked Paps, that was obvious wasn’t it? How could she think of Sans when someone as great as his Lil Bro was around? Sans shook his head and followed the mass of students out of the auditorium. 

He was sure to keep an eye on you as you hunted your classes. He watched with particular interest as you interacted with the other humans. He chuckled as the Boning a Sleleton joke was repeated for the group, and a small sense of pride washed through him. Even as he realized it, he choked it down. This was too much. Sans wasn’t a creep. He wasn’t some possessive asshole.

He was able to convince you to allow him to walk you home. He felt a small victory as you two walked and talked. Well, argued more like. Then it happened. 

You turned and held out your hand to him, asking for a new start.

A Reset.

Sans had never been happier at the idea. 

The moment he took your hand though, he knew he was screwed. Your soul flashed with a beacon of color that almost blinded him.

He felt the shift in his soul immediately. His phalanges burned, every spot that her soft skin touched his hard bone was pure pleasure, not raunchy and desperate, but soft and loving. You snatched your hand back and Sans knew you had felt it too. His soul was reaching out crying, and he stared at his hand, unsure of what to do. He saw it through his bones. 

Your SOUL….

The darkness that had roiled slowly in the midst of your bright soul grew, tendrils shot out and started wrapping around the soft shape, squeezing. 

But before Sans could reach out, or react, you had bolted inside and up the stairs.

When you came back down, it was back to control. 

How in the hell had you done that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I'll let people choose, if I should continue with the story or if I should finish off Sans POV with game night. Please please all comments are appreciated and once again criticism encouraged~


	7. Unexpected suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh the party turned out a little differently than Expected. Also I’m not much for trigger warnings. Just know that getting drunk inany situation can be very dangerous so always have a buddy or backup~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help meself

“Hey there Ebott U!” Matt proclaimed in a voice fit for a sports announcer. Dontel was plugging something into the speakers as Matt spoke, and moved next to him with a microphone of his own.

“As we all know, we’re here to share our knowledge and ideals with each other, our schools desperately wanting to mend the bond between human and monster culture. Well I’m here to tell you that we humans have a bit of a tradition, when it comes to things like college and blowing off some steam before we hit our books.” With that, he paused, looking out at all the faces in the crowd that had gathered as he spoke. His gaze drifted over to Grillby, and you noticed the two shared a small nod. “Tell me, my new friends,- DO YOU LIKE TO PARTY!!!!” He suddenly shouted, as a Beat started up in the background. He was met with shouts of approval and applause all around. There were a few monsters who left, you did notice, but a majority looked thrilled. The music slowly grew until it stopped.

You and the other humans, and Papyrus (now thrilled to be a part of the big plan) All jump onto the nearest table, holding up their glowsticks, bright and blazing. The music swirled as you chanted and bounced, encouraged as most of the monsters got the hint and started hopping along. 

“Oh ee oh ee ohhhh, oh ee oh ee i, oh ee oh ee ohhh, PARTY TILL WE DIE!!!” Everyone chanted, jumping and dancing and screaming. The whole place was full of excited energy, and Paps had begun throwing out glowsticks to everyone in the crowd. The soft rainbow glow started to fill the room, as the monsters all held theirs high, seemingly delighted. You had no Idea if monsters ever partied quite like this. It didnt seem likely, given the overexcited chattering and jerky, unsure movements in the crowd. 

To your left, Mellissa had started headbanging, you could make out a few of the humans in the crowd, they had jumped down to mingle, and you saw Lia and Leo both dancing with an adorable pair of bunny monsters, while Clara was having no luck coaxing an…. an Aeroplane-person…. You paused at that for a moment. Now, you hadn’t seen that before. You shook your head, this whole magic thing was weird. Maybe more drinks would help!

You hopped down and started off towards the bar, but before you got very far, you felt familiar large hands swoop you around. 

“Paps!!” You laugh, “You having fun? I was worried this would be a little much for everyone.” You giggled as he expertly twirled and rocked with you, bouncing and dancing to the music. He was a surprisingly good showman. Dancing for a bit, you let yourself wonder how both he and Sans moved around so smoothly. It didnt seem like skeletons should be able to move like that. Well, they weren’t supposed to move at all really!!

Giggling to yourself, you reached up and grabbed Paps collar, pulling him down, you still had to go on tiptoe though, to lean in close to where an ear would generally be… right? 

“Paps I’m gonna go get a drink, but were dancing again before we go home ok?” You didnt want to yell, and this was much easier as the music had gotten louder. However, when you pulled away, Pap’s face seemed to be glowing. You shrugged it off as an effect of the glowsticks. Pushing your way through the crowd of jumping monsters, you finally managed to slip over to the bar, and plopped on a barstool. 

“Hey Grillbaby, can you pour me something strong. I’m having some trouble wrapping my mind around talking planes.” You gave the Fire behind the bar the sweetest pair of Doe eyes, and he chuckled. 

“..... ahhh…. i believe i have something for that…..” He mused, pulling down bottles with labels you couldn’t understand. He expertly crafted a drink that looked like something from an alien planet. Complete with unknown twisty fruit or plant or something on the rim. He handed it to you, and you could swear you sensed a smile. “....although, it seems odd….” He continued, “....you are bothered by talking planes, but not talking flames….?” Was that a raised brow? He didnt have brows. 

You quickly downed the drink, earning a surprised start from Grillby. You leaned in, feeling the warmth spread through your body. Good drink. Very good drink, you’d have to get the name later.

“Oh Grillby, you make me hot and bothered. A much better situation, I think.” You purred with a wink. Oh man, that drink was strong. But it was the first thing you could think of, and it wasn’t altogether a lie. You let your eyes droop to his well dressed attire. He fit human clothes… maybe under all that flame…. You blushed hard, stopping that train of thought in a flash. Stop sexualizing fire. 

“ hey now, puns are kinda my thing” The low chuckle came from the barstool next to you, no, the Sans on the barstool next to you. When had he gotten there? “ if ya take that away, I’ll just be a sad sack of bones.” 

“Sans!!!” You exclaim, “When did you get here. You knowww its rude to sneak up on people!!!” You hear him chuckle. 

“ I’m just a free spirit. i thought i could take a shot and see how you were getting oolong.”

“I bet your proud of that one aren’t you?” You laugh, He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Haha, well I’m doing great. A little rocked by everything, but I got accompanied to an awesome party by two DASHING skeleton boys.” You pressed a hand to your cheek dramatically. “However I’m not excited for the innuendo that i’m” You snickered, “Boning either of you.” 

“ oh really? I do remember you stating very clearly that you’d date Paps.” He chuckled. 

“That was taken out of context. And we restarted. That didnt happen.” You giggle. 

You chatted with Sans for a bit, exchanging puns and getting drinks. A few hours in, the music had died down, you were slumped against the bar, giggling with Sans over… something to do with Carrots maybe? You couldn’t remember. The edges of your vision were fuzzy, but you felt warm and giddy, not bad at all. 

“_____, ______, IT IS TIME TO SHOW YOU MY MAGNIFICENT DANCING TECHNIQUE. SANS!!! YOU’RE DRUNK.” Paps exclaimed, making his way through the thinning crowd. Sans waved a hand with a guilty smile. You giggled and leapt off the barstool, stumble falling into Papyrus.

“Okay paps, Lets Dance!!!” You shout, wobbling slightly but staying upright. Papyrus looked at you worriedly, but you waved your hand, “I’m fine paps, just a liiiiiil tipsy” You slur. Paps didnt look convinced however, and attempted to guide you back to the barstool. You twisted in his grip, arms reaching for his shoulders. 

“Nooo… I wanna daaance~~” You paused for a moment, cogs swirling dangerously in your drunken haze. “I thought we were gonna get to spend time together… have a romantic dance!!” Pap’s face had that soft orange glow. Okay, that was definitley a blush. You could use this to your advantage. You pressed close to him, making sure your breasts pressed against his ribcage through his shirt. With gentle pressure, your hands still on his shoulders, you guided him out to the dance floor and into a slow rock to match the music. Contented, you sighed and rested your head on his chest. 

The music was soft and soothing, and many monster couples were dancing quite close. You noticed Brad and Jessica viciously making out against a wall…. gross. You closed your eyes and instead lost yourself in the warmth of Pap’s chest. If you tried hard enough, you thought you could hear a hum, almost like electricity running through a wire. You chalked it up to your drunken stupor.

When the song ended, and transitioned into something a little faster, you pulled back and looked at Paps. His eyelights were sparkling at you, radiant, and that soft orange glow made him look so… sweet. Before you could stop yourself, you were leaning up on your toes to reach his face, pulling slightly on his shoulders so you could reach.

You gave him a small light kiss on the cheekbone, and the sensation of his soft yet hard bone under your lips made them tingle. You took a step back, and laughed, a little nervously.  
“Thanks for the daaance Papsssss” You said, then turned and shambled away. You weren’t quite sure where, just away. You couldn’t believe you just did that. That could complicate things. Did Sans see? You looked around, but the smaller skeleton was nowhere to be found. Why did your thoughts immediately jump to him? Oh no. 

You searched around the crowds a bit, stopping to chat with any human or monster that looked like they needed a chat. 20 minutes later and you had been over the entire Bar. No Sans anywhere. You looked around again. No Papyrus. That wasn’t good. Paps should’ve been easy to spot, his white head stuck out front the monsters mainly furry ones. You started to panic… you felt a pressure in your chest. 

Not here. No no no. You were too drunk for this. The pain in your chest made you gasp. Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden. You stumbled out of the front door, sucking in a large gasp of fresh crisp air. One hand pressed to your chest, you leaned against the outside of the building. Trying to calm your heart. 

“You okay?” You blinked, that was… Matt’s voice. You tried to blink the blur from your eyes, but it didnt work. “Hey, ____.” You felt a warm body near yours and you looked up to see Matts cloudy face. He was… smiling. “Hey, I don’t know where your bone buddies went.” His voice lowered as he leaned closer. “Why don’t you come home with me? You can share my room?” His voice was like honey, sickly sweet. 

“No.. I uhh… I can get home…” You mumbled, trying to push him away. You felt like your chest was going to explode. He wasn’t moving. “It’s okay. I’ll call Sans…” You tried, reaching for your phone, but you felt it suddenly pulled out of your grasp and a large hand grasped your arm. 

“There’s no need to bother them. Come on, I’ll keep you safe…” Your head was spinning. This wasn’t happening, right? You started to panic, and pulled at your arm. 

“ hey there bud. It dont look like she really wants ta go wit ya.” A low voice rolled in from the shadows. You heart skipped a beat. Sans!! You looked in the direction of the new blob with a pleading expression. He chuckled. 

“Sans, I wanna go home!!!” You whined, and Matt released your arm. You stumbled towards Sans, immediately wrapping your arms around his shoulder and burying your face in his coat. Huh, he must’ve gone home and changed. There was a chuckle as skeletal arms wrapped around you. You felt that pleasurable hum… but it was different. It wasn’t the blazing feeling it had been. Now, it was more of a smoulder. You inhaled. He smelled different too. More… Mustardy. Less Ketchup. You didnt care, you just wanted to go home….

“Sans, where did you go? I got so worried…. I cant Find Paps either.” You sniffed. “Can you just take me home? Please…..” You were shivering all over. Sans paused for a minute. 

“ ya sure that’s what ya want, sweetheart?” He asked quietly. Why did he sound so confused. You nodded into his shoulder. “ ok, but dont say i didnt warn ya” 

He pulled back and looked at you…. WAIT. 

When did Sans get a gold Tooth?

Then there was a flash of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn’t help myself.


	8. Wacky weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet some mysterious strangers why don’t ya?

aw shit… boss i didnt mean ta… did i kill her? look at ‘er SOUL….”

“GODAMNIT SANS. I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR SHIT. NOT ONLY DO YOU INSIST ON ENGAGING IN DESPICABLE BEHAVIOR WITH THESE SAVAGES. NOW YOU’VE BROUGHT ONE HOME!! WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE HUMANS THE FUCK DOWN HERE SANS!!!!” 

The loud voice brought you back to reality. Your head was still fuzzy, and you closed your eyes tighter. What had happened? You remember looking for Sans and Paps… and you found Sans right… no Sans found you. But its not Sans. And that voice, it sounded like Papyrus, but not anything like the Paps you knew. It was so angry, and full of hate. 

The pain in your chest made you gasp and sit up, your sleepy facade gone. Gripping your chest, you search for that little bottle Matt had given you… For some reason the thought of Matt put a bad taste in your mouth and your stomach heaved. You scrambled up, looking around.

(not Sans) was standing near you with a worried expression. He looked just like Sans… but a more… Punk version. You vaguely thought he would enjoy hot topic. He had sharp teeth, in contrast to Sans smooth ones, and one of them was gleaming gold. His hoodie almost matched Sans too, but it was black, with red trim, and he wore jeans. You may have stared a bit too long. 

Your eyes searched for the loud voice. If there was a (not Sans) then there was a (not Papyrus) too right? You almost fainted when your eyes met the deep red eyelights of the taller skeleton. His Sharp teeth were much more pronounced, and his tall stature and dark clothes highlighted his bad attitude. You immediately wanted nothing to do with either of these skeletons. 

“Wh-Whats going on?” You demanded, voice breathy. You had a hard time pulling a full breath, the squeeze in your chest tightening. “Why am I here, who are you, where are my—“ You stop and double over. This was bad. You were quivering all over. 

(Not Sans) was looking at you with wide eyesockets, his red eyelights small and dim. Why did he look so worried. He stepped closer and you glanced around, you were in a room. A small room with piles of trash and clothes in the corner, a treadmill was pressed against a wall, and a small mattress was on the floor, which you had been on. You glanced at the door. It didnt look like it had a lock… 

You bolted for the door, your hand finding the handle before you felt yourself lifted in the air. But no one was holding you, you just… lifted. Like someone turned the gravity off. 

“ uh okay now just hold on sweetheart.” That low voice chuckled, you felt yourself move through the air until you were hovering in front of the shorter skeleton. “ you asked to come here. begged almost, and what kinda guy would i be if i left a pretty lady out there in distress?”

You DO vaguely remember asking him to take you home. 

“You know that’s not what I meant….” You said carefully. Slowly. 

“ ya called me by name, and there herself at me sweetheart.” He Chuckled, “ besides, right now, we’ve got a bigger issue. what the hell’s goin on with yer SOUL?” He looked at you expectantly. “ yer holdin it like that, somethings wrong, what’s all that black?” 

“What… the… fuck…. are you talking about.” You gasp. “I need my meds. That’s what the issue is. Getting kidnapped can easily give someone a panic attack.” You snarl through gritted teeth. You were cursing yourself for ever sending that damn application. You should’ve known there wouldn’t be anything good from doing this. They to be a part of history, get kidnapped by Hot topic Freak versions of your roommates. What the hell did they even mean with a SOUL? Like your consciousness? There was enough wrong with that you could teach a course. 

“SANS, PUT. THE.HUMAN.DOWN.” The words were curt coming from the (not Papyrus). You felt your feet touch ground and the tall fellow strode over to you, holding out the small Orange bottle. You didnt even care, you tore off the lid and dumped a few into your hand, choking back the small pills with tears from the taste. After a moment, you sighed. 

“Thank you. Now can someone please explain to me what’s going on? If I’m kidnapped and some kind of prisoner now I’d like to know. It’s kinda important. (Not Papyrus) scoffed. 

“NOW WHAT IN FRESH HELL WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?” He screeched, looking at you with confusion.

“ what kinda fucked up people you take us fer?” (Not Sans) added. “ naw i’ll take ya back. But i have two conditions.” His devilish grin widened. He held up a single white finger. “ i get your number, and you give your Sans a message for me.” 

You started a bit at the number. But now you were interested. What could the message be? And truly, it was a small cost to leave this god-awful situation.

“Okay, deal. But I lost my phone somewhere last night so it may be awhile before i can get another one.” You stated, however that thought ended when he pulled a small rectangle from his pocket. 

“You have my phone too?!” You gasped. “Geez, what a creep are you?!”   
“ the best one.” He chuckled and gestured for you to come closer. You took your phone, you had several missed calls, as well as a text from someone called ‘red’. You glanced over at (not sans). He shrugged, “ its a nickname, figured you’d make the right choice. Now c’mere, I’ve gotta pull you close for this.” True to his word, he grabbed your hand and, surprisingly gentle, pulled you in close. You couldn’t help the flash of memory from only two days prior. You blushed, causing (not sans) to raise a bony brow. 

“ what’s that, getting flustered from this bag of bones?” He laughed deeply at that, the sound smooth and chocolatey. You shivered and against your will you couldn’t help wanting to hear that sound again. There was another flash of red, and you were standing in front of Grillbys. A few monsters stared, with wide eyes, but you noticed many averted their eyes when they saw the small skeleton. He leaned in so that his teeth barely brushed your ear, and whispered, “ tell your sans, that we want to smell the flowers too. And we will soon.” 

With another red flash, he was gone. You stood there a moment, trying to get your head together. What had just happened? It was day what...3? You’d kissed two skeletons, been kidnapped by two more… flirted with fire and partied with Monsters. 

And it was the most exhilarating experience you’d had. 

Sure, there was the constant nagging anxiety. And you still needed to figure out what happened with Matt. But all in all, you couldn’t imagine going back to your hometown, going to a normal school and doing nothing but binging old tv until you died. This was new. And Exciting. What was a SOUL? Why were there two Sans? You vaguely debated bringing Red flowers the next time you saw him. 

Hah, next time. 

 

The walk home wasn’t bad, the air was chilly, but the crisp feeling left you more clear headed. It seemed to be early morning, a quick phone check made your assumptions true, and as you walked you started in on listening to your voicemails. 

“___, WHERE ARE YOU? THIS IS THE MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS. I LEFT TO GET MY AMAZING CAR AND DRIVE US ALL HOME. BUT I CANNOT FIND YOU. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE OKAY!!”

“I UNDERSTAND IF YOU FEEL OVERWHELMED WITH YOUR AFFECTIONS FOR ME, BUT PLEASE, COME HOME. IT IS STARTING TO GET LATE AND SANS AND I ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU…. PLEASE JUST EVEN SEND A TEXT TO LET ME KNOW YOU ARE ALRIGHT” 

You felt terrible. Really, there was nothing you could have done, but the thought of Paps up worrying about you, made a pang of guilt flood your heart. Oh dear, and he thought it was his fault!!! You quickened your pace.

“ hey uhh… ___? paps is gettin worried. Could you let him know you’re okay?”

“ could you let me know too? k thanks.” 

You sighed. Well that brought on a whole new round of emotions you did not want to contend with. That’s for sure. You sighed and closed out of your voicemail. You had reached your house. Their house? The house. You walked up and opened the door, shouting into the entryway.

“Knock, knock—!” You were suddenly bodyslammed by a very large crying skeleton. 

“Nyoo-hooo-hooo!!!” He cried, “___, I AM SO SORRY, I NEVER MEANT TO MAKE YOU SO UNCOMFORTABLE THAT YOU HAD TO STAY OUT ALL NIGHT!!!” 

You patted his shoulders comfortingly. 

“No-no, I’m fine Paps, that’s not what happened!!” You exclaim, trying to calm him. The sight of bright orange tears pouring out of his eyesockets damn near broke your heart. Once he was calm, you two went back into the house, as he had knocked you back out with his running hug. In the doorway was Sans. Normal Sans. 

‘Your Sans’

The thought hung in your mind. That’s what Red had said anyway. You shouldn’t be thinking so much into it. Sans wasn’t crying like Papyrus, but you could almost swear you saw slightly blue trails on his cheekbones. Either way, you ran up to hug him too. He seemed shocked, but not at all upset, as his bony arms hugged you back.

“ glad your okay kid,” He mumbled into your hair, pulling back after a second. “ so something happened?” He inquired, his voice low and steady, but you could feel a threatening aura emanating from him. You sighed, this was gonna take some explaining. 

You set Paps and Sans up on the couch, changing into some comfortable clothes yourself, you sat cross legged on the coffee table in front of them. They listened to your story with undivided attention. You struggled through the very beginning, you couldn’t quite remember how you got from the party to Red’s. 

“I was trying to find you guys, but I guess I was too drunk? I remember talking to Matt vaguely, Then you showed up—“ You gestured to sans, “But it wasn’t you. I asked you to take me home….” You continued, but at the mention of the other Sans, Your Sans eyelights flicked out, and you couldn’t help the feeling of dread that poured over you as you continued your story. 

They say relatively silent through the tale, though Paps both gasped and giggled at your attempt to imitate their voices. “ They were talking about my SOUL, I would like you guys to explain that to me at some point,”. You diverged, mainly so you yourself would remember to come back to it. 

You decided not to divulge Red’s antics with your phone, or the number, but you did let them know about his message.

“And he told me to tell you guys something.” You said, eyeing the two carefully. “He said they want to smell flowers too? And they will soon? I dont see what the big deal is though. There are flowers everywhere, right?” You asked. 

“— that bastard!” Sans choked out, you looked at him surprised, but with a flash of blue, he was gone. Well that was new? Or was it. Had you really not realized you had a teleporting roomate? 

You and Paps were left staring at each other. 

“WELL… IT SEEMS I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. OF COURSE THAT LAZYBONES LEFT IT TO ME. VERY WELL. _____, LET ME TEACH YOU ABOUT THE MOST IMPORTANT ASPECT OF MONSTER CULTURE. IM SURE YOUR CLASSES WILL GO OVER A SIMPLIFIED VERSION, BUT FEAR NOT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY THOUROUGH.” 

You cocked your head to the side…. what…?

“LET ME TEACH YOU ABOUT SOULS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop. Gonna get into some lore building~


	9. Seeing Paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 Gotta love the Paps

Before you began, you moved so that you were sitting on the couch with Papyrus, filling the empty space Sans had left. 

Papyrus talked quietly, well quietly for him, and you could feel yourself burrowing in deeper as he spoke. Feeling uneasy.

He explained that all beings have SOULs. Not quite the imaginary life force that graced fairytales and legends. No, SOULs were real. And very important. It was the culmination of one’s being, all their likes, dislikes, joys and terrors. The thought gnawed at you. What bothered you more, though, was that monsters were able to see SOULs, read them. He compared it to Stats in a video game. He explained the different colors to you and their meanings. That piqued your interest.

“What color is my SOUL?” You asked, the first time you had spoken since Papyrus began his tale. “What color is yours? I bet it’s green, though your eyelights are orange, I can see you as very brave too.” That made him blush.

“MONSTER SOULS ARE WHITE. WE ARE MADE OF ONLY THE PUREST OF IMPULSES!!” He proclaimed, looking quite proud. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?” He asked. You looked at him with eyes filled with the deepest awe.

“I can SEE it!?” You exclaim, fidgeting with excitement. “Yes! Yes! I want to see!!” 

“VERY WELL, BUT AS IT IS QUITE DRAINING, EVEN FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SO I WILL DO SO AT THE END OF OUR DISCUSSION.” He looked down for a moment, seemingly flustered. “It is also a quite intimate act. Only done with close friends… or… lovers…” He mumbled, suddenly quiet. 

You felt a blush creep across your cheeks. 

“You dont have to Paps… if it makes you uncomfortable.” You insist, although the curiosity was eating you alive. 

“NO, NO, IT’S ALRIGHT. IT IS A GOOD TRANSITION INTO THE NEXT PART. SOUL BONDS.”

You didnt like the sound of that. You could guess from context clues alone what that meant. The fact that Papyrus thought it was relevant for you to know worried you as well. You remember the vague pull in your chest around Sans… both Sans’ actually. 

“WHEN MONSTERS HAVE FOUND THE PERSON THEY WANT TO SPEND THEIR LIFE WITH, THEIR SOULS BEGIN TO EXCHANGE MAGIC.” He said, lacing his bony fingers together as he talked, to symbolize union. “THE BOND CAN HAPPEN IMMEDIATELY, WITH BOTH PARTIES FEELING AN INSTANT CONNECTION, OR, IF THERES A GREAT MEASURE BETWEEN THE MAGIC OF THE TWO PARTNERS, IT WILL TAKE LONGER.” He Nyeh heh heh’d nervously. “IT’S SOMETHING BOTH PARTIES HAVE TO BE ACCEPTING OF, FOR THE BOND TO FULLY FORM. THEN WE HAVE A CEREMONY, IN WHICH BOTH MONSTERS SHOW THEIR SOULS AND TAKE THE OTHERS, TO SYMBOLIZE FAITH, LOVE, AND TRUST IN YOUR PARTNER.” He sighed wistfully. You looked up at Paps, it was obvious this SOUL bond was something he yearned for. Basically like a marriage. It was a cute thought that Paps wanted to get married someday. Gave him a little more Humanity… He seemed like less of some amazing creature from another world. He was Just your awesome buddy Paps. You vaguely thought about getting him introduced to Pinterest. 

“So, it’s basically like a tangible gauge of a relationship?” You try. Papyrus noddded.

“THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS, IT IS MUCH MORE DANGEROUS.” Your heart dropped. 

“Paps… why is it dangerous?” You whisper. 

“IF A SOUL BOND GOES UNCOMPLETED, IT CAUSES GREAT DAMAGE TO BOTH PARTIES. SOMETIMES, ONE OR BOTH CAN EVEN FALL DOWN.” You swallowed. You knew what that meant. One of the few things that had been common knowledge, especially in those first few years. Fall down means dying, and then they Dust. You assumed that meant dying, but you pondered such an odd name to it. 

You tried to press the issue, but Paps wouldn’t say anymore. Instead, he turned on the couch so that he was facing you. You looked up at him, breath catching in your throat as he raised a bony gloved hand to his chest. 

There was a bright light, almost painful, you had to blink a few times as your eyes adjusted to that new light. But then you saw it. A beautiful form of swirling light. The happiness and joy that radiated out almost knocked you down. It was the shape of an upside down cartoon heart, but it seemed FLUID. Constantly swirling and sparking with pale light. 

“Paps… it’s so beautiful!!” You breathed, he gave a proud look, and you saw a small bloom of orange spread across his soul the same instant his face lit up. 

You couldn’t help yourself as you leaned in, raising a single finger. You never were good at keeping your hands off of things. Paps looked like he was about to object, but before a noice could escape his teeth, you ran your finger lightly down the sided of the shimmering SOUL.

You were hit with an instant wave of emotion. Love, sadness, hurt, confusion.

You saw flashes of scenes, dark caves, sparkling snow. A small child in a purple sweater. Friendship. You saw the small blue skeleton sleeping at what looked like a guard station. Frustration, Love. You were with a group of people, Undyne, ALPHYS, Sans, that kid, dean Toriel? And another large goat man. You felt warmth on your face, the sun, wind in your hair. Exhilaration as you drove a red car through empty streets. 

Then, hiding in the back, sorrow, loss, sadness. You heard screams, people shouting. Rocks are thrown, and you see an enormous skull rise in the air. Terror, sadness. Confusion. 

Then deeper still. Guilt. You saw… yourself. You saw you and Sans hugging in the hallway, sitting at the bar during the party, Sans standing pressed against you, in front of your room. JEALOUSY. ANGER. GUILT. SADNESS. You realized at once, you were seeing Papyrus. All of him, all his thoughts and memories. You realized what you had done. This was bad. 

You pulled back with a gasp and Pap’s SOUL shot back into his chest. You looked at Papyrus, Tears in your eyes. You understood. He knew. He leaned down and pressed his skull to your forehead, the bone on skin contact making your skin hum pleasurably. 

“ what in the hell is goin in here?” 

Sans was standing in the doorway, his dim eyes trained, not on you, but on Papyrus. 

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my bitty chapters~


	10. What an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, mama has heard your cries.

“Hey Sans, so when were you gonna tell me that our SOULS are bonded?”

You looked at the small skeleton, you knew your expression was scary. You were livid, the heat of your anger bubbling through the sadness you had just experienced. You were shaking, but it didnt hurt. It was just hot, a hot burning passion that had you jumping up and stalking over to Sans. He flinched back, but you were unwavered. When he didnt answer, only startled squeaks escaping his maw, you tried again.

“Hey. Sans. WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU BONDED MY FUCKING SOUL!!!” You shout, your voice cracking, it wasn’t often you got that loud. 

“ it’s not like i meant to!” Sans gasped back, “ you think i want to be stuck with some bratty human?” He sneered. Ouch. He barked out a harsh laugh, “ it makes sense though, i would be soul bonded with the one human with a fucked up SOUL.” 

“...what…” Your voice was small… that one comment was all it took to snuff out that anger festering inside. A fucked up SOUL… 

“SANS!” Papyrus had jumped up, and walked over, placing himself between you and the smaller skeleton. You grabbed the back of Paps shirt with shaking hands and buried your face.

Your soul was messed up? It was wrong? Why? How? You knew you had issues, that was clear. But did those issues really go all the way to your SOUL? The expression in sans eyesockets was pure disgust…. was it really that bad?

“SANS, ___ NOT ONLY HAS BEEN THROUGH ALOT, BUT THE WAY YOU HAVE TREATED HER IS OUT OF LINE. I KNOW YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BE BETTER THAN THIS SANS. YOUR MY BROTHER, I LOVE YOU. BUT WHAT YOU SAID IS ALMOST UNFORGIVABLE, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT OUR FRIEND LIKE THIS ANY LONGER.” You couldn’t see his face, but his voice was dangerous. It reminded you of the other Papyrus. It seemed wrong for Paps to be anything but happy.

“ paps.. i… look i didnt mean—“ 

“NO!” Paps cut him off, earning a jump from both shorter parties. “SANS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME. GO TO YOUR ROOM.” If you weren’t reeling from the turn of events, you would have snickered at sans being commanded like a petulant child. Your chest hurt. Your…. SOUL hurt. At least you thought that’s what it might be. You felt cold deep in your chest, like a small ice cube had lodged itself deep in your heart. 

You saw a flash of blue, and you knew Sans was gone. Your head felt light, and you felt an odd calmness spreading over you. It was kind of nice.   
Paps turned and gathered you into his arms. Your body felt numb, but you leaned your head into his chest while he carried you to your room. When he had seated himself on the bed, you still held comfortingly against his chest, you spoke, in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“Paps…. what’s wrong with my soul?” 

A deep sigh came from the skeleton, and his eyelights found your face, he looked almost pitiful. 

“Honestly, Human, I Do Not Know What Is Going On With Your SOUL.” He said, voice quiet. That didnt make you feel any better. “There’s A Darkness There. You See A Lot Of Dim SOULs Up Here…. But You Have A Black Spot. Right. There.” To accentuate his point, he lifted one gloved finger and pressed it between your breasts, just below the middle of your sternum. The touch sent a small thrill through you, but you were focused on his words. 

“Is that…. Bad?”

“Black Usually Does Not Indicate Good…..” He muttered, looking away. “But The Rest Of Your SOUL Is Bright.” He continued, his face glowing faintly. “It’s Beautiful. The Colour Isn’t Usually So… Vibrant, In Humans…” He explained. 

“Oh…” that made you feel slightly better, but there was still that ice cold pit in your chest. You were starting to feel so cold. You grabbed the hand that papyrus had on your chest and inspected it slowly, you pulled off his glove, and laced your fingers through his long white phalanges. They were warm. You pressed your palm against his bones, luxuriating in the pleasurable heat that thrummed through your skin. 

“Paps… you’re so warm…” You mumble, snuggling deeper into him. He was wearing a white sweater, and of course his fashionable red scarf. Twisting in his lap, you reach up slowly and pull the scarf off of his head. He stiffens a bit, turning to look at you again. You pull the scarf over your own head and lean in, your arms going around his shoulders so you could press your face into the warm bones of his neck and clavicle. He shudders a bit when you sigh. 

Paps arms had gone around you again, holding you close. It was nice. So comforting and warm. He was safe. A great friend and so sweet. There wasn’t sny hidden agenda with Paps, he wore his heart on his sleeve. You didnt feel that insistent tugging in your SOULaround him, and it was somehow comforting. You didnt feel a burning need to press yourself against him…. but you wanted to. Of your own accord. It was a small comfort in the loss of anonymity you had felt with this new information. 

You two sat there for a bit, Papyrus rubbing your back and you just reveling in the feeling of comfort. Then, you heard Paps speak a single sentence, 

“You Have The Most Beautiful Soul I’ve Ever Seen.” 

— it was a small sentence, innocent and undemanding. It was everything you needed right then, and you suddenly NEEDED his warmth. That small admission had brought a flash of warmth to your soul, but it was fading. You knew it was selfish… but you tossed that thought aside as you felt the icy grip return. You NEEDED it.

“Hey Paps..?” He shuddered as your lips grazed the bones of his neck. “Can you help warm me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the bitty chapter, the next one will be longer, but I wanted to add a NSFW warning for the next chapter~ it will be longer, I promise, and if you don’t want to read smuuuuuty things, I’ll summarize the important parts in the accompanying chapter~


	11. Dig a little deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy, don’t hurt me too much plz.

Papyrus didnt answer you right away. With your face pressed into the side of his neck, you couldn’t see his expression, but the bones under your skin warmed ever so slightly. You responded by pressing a small kiss there, and waited. His sharp intake of breath told you he didnt mind the sensation, and you continued to press small kisses up the side of his neck, brushing your lips across the side of his jaw as you pulled back to look at him. You said nothing, but you could feel the pleading in your eyes. His orange eyelights were bright, and although it was difficult to tell his expression, you did notice those lights flicker down your body for a moment, coming to rest on your chest. You thought he might be looking at your breats… they were pretty nice. But then he spoke slowly.

“....You Are Bonded With Sans….” He murmured. “ I...I Cannot Touch Your SOUL….” He seemed apologetic. You looked at him, confused. 

“But… I touched your SOUL…” You said, running your fingers along the exposed part of his clavicle under the sweater. 

“It—It Is Different!” He gasped. Poor boy, his whole frame was trembling now. That was fine. You never even knew you had a soul before. You didnt need that. 

“Well….then dont touch my soul...” You say slowly, grabbing each of his hands in yours, and placing them gently on your shoulders. “Touch everything around my soul.” You purred. His breath hitched for a moment, and a flash of indecision crossed his skeletal features. 

You worried for a moment, but then his hands moved, gently massaging your shoulders, running under his scarf you now had around your neck to feel skin. You gave a small smile, and relaxed under his touch. 

“That Would Make You Feel Better.” You couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question, but you nodded enthusiastically either way. His hands were warm, and the sensation against your cold skin was marvelous.

Then, slowly, he lowered his head until it was a breath away from yours, you closed your eyes, and you felt his teeth brush against your lips. That warmth you had been craving suddenly began to blossom, and you Needed more. Your trembling hands reached up to twine around his neck, as you explored this new territory with your lips. Hands that had been gently massaging your shoulders moved down to your sides, and you gasped as his warm phalanges found the skin of your hips under the sweater. You hummed happily for a moment and his warm hands grazed up and down your sides. 

With a sudden jolt, you found yourself lifted as Papyrus stood up. You wrapped your legs around him and clung as he spun around and placed you gently on the bed. 

“Now…. The Great Papyrus Is The Master Of Many Things,” He began carefully, as he knelt on the bed next to you and traced the small sliver of skin where your shirt had rode up your abdomen. “But You Are Very Small….” He prodded your side with a single finger, causing you to squirm and giggle. “And Very Squishy. I Will Have To Be Very Careful…” He murmured. You realized for the first time just how big Papyrus was compared to you. I mean, all the monsters were large, but Paps was Unusually tall, you barely reached his ribcage standing. You didnt think that would really factor into other things though… As a matter of fact, you didnt really think Skeletons would have…..

You noticed a slight glow emanating from the crotch of Paps’ pants. The slight BULGE that was beginning to form….. Oh.

Paps must have noticed your panicked expression…. and the direction of your gaze. He leaned in close, bringing your gaze back to his smoldering eyelights. 

“Human, I Will Take The Utmost Care With You. I Will Make You Feel Better. On My Bones.” You wondered if he meant he swore on his bones or…. Oh!

Your attention was drawn back as Papyrus kissed you again, the hand that had slowly been tracing along your abdomen now slipped under your shirt. You gasped as his warm phalanges traced the outline of your breast through your bra. His face had moved to nuzzle at your neck, the warmth was intoxicating. You shivered at the sensation, and breifly pushed him back. He gave a puzzling glance, but you quickly pulled off your shirt and Paps rumpled scarf. You smiled at the astonished gasp and gaze that earned you, but you has another prize. 

Leaning forward, you tugged at the hem of Paps Sweater, and he lifted his arms obligingly. You got the hem caught on his ribs a few times, which made you both erupt in fits of giggles. Then finally, when the imposing fabric was removed, you took a minute to appreciate your prize. His bones were gleaming and strong, slightly off from human skeletons, but all the basics were there. He was just so much bigger. You eyed his ribcage with a gleam in your eye…. You wondered if you’d fit…. 

That was for later. You reached forward and stroked the strong bones with your fingertips. As you got closer, you could see and feel small knicks and scratches in his bones, not many, but your fingers lingered there, your lips following shortly after to brush over every rough patch. He shivered and squirmed, and you could tell he was desperately trying to keep quiet. Then, deliberately, looking him straight in the eyelights, you leaned forward and ran a flat tongue up the entire length of his sternum. That earned you a choked out cry, and strong hands pushed you back, even as you were savoring your victory. 

“SHHHHH” He hissed as his face found yours in a rougher kiss than you were expecting. You fell onto your back, his chest pressing against you gently. Then his hands were squeezing your breasts, lightly flicking your nipples and making you gasp. Now it was your turn to struggle, and struggle you did. One of his hands traveled back down your body to find the edge of your shorts. Your breath hitched, waiting. One warm bony finger slipped just barely under the edge of your shorts and traced along to the other side. Immediately the hands that had been exploring the crevices of Paps ribs began fumbling to remove your shorts. As soon as you had them unbuttoned, however, paps easily slid them off in one go, tossing them away with a flourish. Ever the showman. But now that bony hand was traveling lower and you couldn’t help let out a low moan, his warm hands on your cold skin.

“Shhh” He whispered against your lips, though not as harsh this time. You heard a strangled sound come from Paps as his hands explored your body, and his mouth opened, something slipping inside your mouth. 

Woah. Weird. But it was sweet… and tingly… and soon the only thing you could think about was twisting his tongue in yours and pressing against him. The taste was intoxicating, warmer than his bones and seeming to crackle with energy. When he broke away, you were both gasping, his face a burning orange, yours flushed red. 

His warm fingers brushed against your sensitive spot, lingering there. Your panties were still on, and you were grateful for the barrier as he gently rubbed the area again, eliciting a soft moan from you. His eyelights darted up to your face again and you got the message. When his fingers continued their exploration, you bit the meat of your thumb to keep from crying out. 

Papyrus was very throurogh, his soft strokes and gentle circles found every sensitive spot, until you felt a single digit slowly finding its way under the edge of your panties. You turned your head away, the warmth was spreading though you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at the sweet caring skeleton currently playing your body.

A feeling of uneasiness rose in your chest, even as your thighs began to twitch. A small tug in your chest brought you out of your haze. Suddenly, everything crashed and you felt wrong. Paps suddenly sat up and jumped off the bed, looking as if he had been shocked. 

You sat up as well, and as Papurus shoved himself back in his sweater. His bones were still tinted orange, and he muttered to himself as he began to pace back and forth. Your hand rose to your chest, and you could feel your heart slamming against your ribs. The heat of the whole affair was draining slowly and you felt a panic creep upon you. 

 

“Paps what happened?” You asked quietly. 

Paps sighed deeply. “I AM SORRY, ____, I DID NOT CONTROL MYSELF AND ALMOST MADE A VERY VERY BAD MISTAKE.” He strode over to you from where he had been pacing and wrapped you in a warm hug. “I AM SORRY. I CANNOT DO THAT. IT WOULD BE QUITE… DANGEROUS. GIVEN THE SITUATION. Even If I Want To….” He whispered the last few word into your hair. 

“No, I’m sorry Paps…” you sniffed, “I came into your guys lives and just wrecked things up. And I pushed your to do something bad. That’s your brother. I’m not gonna come between you two.” You almost cried, but then that cold feeling began again, the ice cube placed in your chest reaching out to reclaim your limbs. You just smiled up at him weakly. 

“Lets get to bed. And never speak of this again. I dont want to lose my awesome friend and savior.” You giggle, but there’s no joy in it. 

Papyrus twirled you around and set you back down. 

“OF COURSE, _____, YOU MUST BE EXHAUSTED, BUT IT IS STILL ONLY MIDDAY. I SHALL GO AND LET YOU REST HOWEVER. THERE IS STILL CLASS FOR YOU AND SANS TOMORROW, AND YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH ALOT.” He announced. You shuddered at the mention of the smaller skeleton, turning away. With a grand sweep of his arm, he bowed and left the room, 

You crawled back into bed, pulling the blankets over your shivering frame. 

You pulled out your phone. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*You*- Hi.

*red*- wow, couldn’t get enough couldja?   
*red*- it’s been like, uhh 8 hours? dont you humans have sum shitty 3 day rule?

*You*- You know about soul junk, right?

*red*- now why ya askin?

You glared at the screen. Taking a moment to stew in your anger, you tapped the screen keys as roughly as you dared. 

*You*- YOU KNOW WHY. Everyone knows why!! Everyone except for me!!! Everyones talking about my soul and their soul and so far you’re the only one who hadnt lied to, or tried to hide things from me.   
*You*- I thought you might tell me….

You turned your screen off and laid your phone down. Waiting for a response. When none came, you cursed yourself for being so stupid. Why the hell WOULD he tell you? You knew him even less than the messes you got wrapped into here. After awhile you decided that sleep wasn't going to help, you needed food and a shower. You smelled like a teenager coming home late from a party. Wrinkling your nose, you grabbed a change of clothes and crept over to your door, opening it slowly and peeking out.

You had no clue how or what to say to either skeleton boy. You knew it would be better for you to leave. Maybe there was still room for you in the house Matt’s dad got… but you still could feel a sick feeling when you thought of the tall handsome man. Why did he suddenly seem so sleazy, instead of that dashing charmfrom before.

A loud slam brought you back into focus as you began to hear the rising voices of the brothers from the kitchen. How long had they been down there? You strained to hear what they were saying, but there was a dull ringing in your ears that wouldn't aid your sneaky cause. Sighing, you gave up and tiptoed over to the bathroom. Once the door was closed and locked, you let yourself relax and you tossed your clean clothes next to the sink before turning the water to its highest setting. 

The room filled with steam quickly, and you stepped into the blaze. It was too hot, it burned your skin but…. You were still cold. You grimaced as you forced your head back, letting the shower water cascade more fully over you. You waited, three minutes, maybe five, you were finished scrubbing out your hair and washing off your body, but the warmth of the water refused to go more than skin deep. The dull, cold ache in your bones remained, as did the icy feeling in your chest. With a sigh of defeat, you turned the water off. 

You were a terrible person. Despite everything, all you wanted was to feel warm again. You regretted pushing Papyrus too far. You would have been content just to lay and cuddle with your warm pal, but you had been greedy. Now things were extremely unbalanced, and you could feel the world tilt around you as you hunched down, hugging your knees. 

Paps was just a people pleaser, and you used that. 

You felt your sins crawling up your back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a few hours later when you emerged from the bathroom. You felt amazing. The world was warm and fuzzy. As you moved, you could feel the soft material of your sweater brushing against your skin. You luxuriated in that as you moved, until a new sensation pulled at your thoughts. Looking down at your feet you giggled. The rough wood of the floor felt strong and cold under your toes, and you made extra sure to spread them out with every step, giggling at the small tickle of your toes stretching out. Then the texture changed. You paused for a moment, confused. Now the ground was soft, and springy. Dark blue fibers poked between your toes and tickled your arches. Oh, you were in the livingroom.

You looked up, scanning the area. The livingroom was empty, but the fluffy couch was very enticing, you eyed it hungrily. Your stomach muscles clenched and tugged, and a low bubbling grumble sounded through your stomach. Oh, you were hungry. 

Taking just as much care to luxuriate in the sensation of the floor under your bare feet, you turned to the kitchen. You didnt take notice as the two Skeletons sitting at the table stared at you. Someone may have said something, but you couldn’t hear over the scratching sound of your hair brushing over your ears, the blood pumping through them.

The fridge was cold, and the icy air swirling around your legs made you shiver. But there was your prize. A beautiful pre packaged arrangements of cheese and crackers. The sight made you drool. Reverently, you grabbed the snack, and made your way over to the table.

Sitting down, you trembled with anticipation as you peeled back the plastic top. You inhaled the cheesy, wheat smell of the snack. It was going to be so good!!! Then a low voice brought your out of your reverie. 

“ uhhh, you ok kid? ya look a little spaced out.” Your head bolted up. That was Sans. You didnt like Sans. Why didnt you like Sans again? You couldn’t remember. It seemed silly. You stared at him for a moment. 

“Sssssaaannnnsssss” You tried out. The name sounded weird on your tounge. “ What a lazy name. You barely dont even need to move your jaw.” You giggled. 

The two skeletons exchanged worried looks, which only confused you. 

“Don’t worry dont worry. I’m not spaced. ‘N fact. I consider myself to be very ‘down to earth’.” You giggle some more. The permanent grin of the smaller skeleton widened at the comment, and Papyrus looked irked.

“ heh. well kid, you can be on earth and still have your ‘head in the clouds’” 

“You dont want to stay too ‘grounded’” You replied, you were on a roll, Your grin was wide and your mind was racing trying to come up with more wordplay. “ How else would you ‘shoot for the stars’?”

That earned you a hearty laugh from the smaller skelly, and a loud HUMPH, from the taller one. 

“REALLY, _____, IS THIS FOR EARLIER? NOW YOUVE DECIDED TO TORTURE ME bY TEAMING UP WITH SANS!!! THAT IS LOW.” He huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away. 

Sans looked at his brother. “ why would she be mad at you, bro?”

Papyrus stiffened. “AH, WELL….. THE HUMAN NEEDED CARING FOR AFTER YOUR INSENSITIVE WORDS.” He began. You felt a small panic as the events of earlier tumbled through your mind at the mention. Oh, that was why you were mad at Sans. You remembered your phone…. Red was gonna tell you about SOULS. 

You jump up, causing both skeletons to stop their conversation and look at you. You however, give no explanation as you rush up to your room, doubling back to grab your snack.

You heard the two brothers continue their conversation, but you had no interest in listening in. Giggling at your earlier puns, you grab your phone and flop onto your bed, stuffing a handful of cheese and cracker in your mouth. 

*red*- usually you dont bring up SOULS till the 3rd date sweetheart

Incited by your earlier pun war, you quickly typed your response, taking a moment to savor the cheese melting in your mouth.

*You*- I have 4 in the fridge~

*red*- ooh, clever girl

*You*- I usually dont use such jurrastic measures

*red*- I dino wether or not to bite

*You*- C’mon, throw me a bone!!!!

There was a brief moment where you thought he wouldn’t text back. You finished off your crackers as your screen flashed again.

*red*- only if you beg

That brought a fresh round of heat to your face. Your smile was small as you typed out your next message.   
*You*- Only if you make me. 

*red*- friday night 

*You*- See you then~

You fell back onto your bed, the soft sheets and fluffy blankets encouraging you to snuggle in deeper. You heard shouts and a crash come from downstairs, but it barely registered as you drifted off to sleep


	12. Things heat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days suck, why not warm up on a cold day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I apologize for the random postings. I am not good at schedules and mine is a messssssss~

The morning came all too soon. You groaned as you opened your eyes, a pounding headache making its way through your head. Your alarm beeped rapidly, and you flailed about trying to find your phone to turn it of. Upon finding it, you promptly fell back into the blankets, but after a few position changes, it was obvious you weren't getting back to sleep. 

You shuffled out of bed and slugged your way downstairs into the kitchen. It felt as if you hadn't drank in years, and you struggled to breathe through your nose. Water tasted like the sweet lifeblood it was as you stuck your head under the faucet in the kitchen sink to quench your thirst. Only once your mouth had had time to refresh, and you could breathe without wheezing or choking, you wiped the sleep from your eyes and looked around the kitchen.

The kitchen table had been split down the middle, remnants of the vase that had sat in the middle shattered across the floor. The wall had a few dents, one chair a broken leg. You looked around in shock. 

The skeleton brothers were nowhere to be found. Granted, you didn't go up to their rooms to look for them. Instead, you made a pot of coffee in the (thankfully unbroken) coffee maker. Once you had finished your cup, sitting in one of the unbroken chairs facing no particular direction, you got to work picking up their mess. It wasn't hard, sweep here, wipe there. Get something to hang over the dents in the walls after school today. Nothing you werent familiar with.

Shit, right, school though.

When you glanced at the time, you realized that a shower was off the table. Not that there was a table anymore. You groaned as you raced upstairs to pull clean clothes over your sweaty body. The sensation made you shiver in disgust, but one sloppy bun, and overstuffed backpack later, and you were closing and locking the front door. Still not a skeleton in sight. As you started a slow jog in the direction of the university, you shot a quick text to Pap, telling him good morning and asking if everything was okay. 

You didn't get an answer by the time you got to class, though you did get there on time. A little early actually. There were only a few monsters in the room when you arrived, so you picked a seat near the back, unloading a notebook, pencil case, and Ipad. 

Your first class was the only one that really deviated from what you would consider normal. It was human-monster sociology. Fun stuff, only Lia and Leo had this class with you that you knew of. They soon ambled in, talking to each other in short, energetic bursts. You waved them over and they came to flank either side of you. Once they were settled into their desks, Lia leaned in towards you, her light hair hung loose and long, giving an almost ethereal look to her face. 

Which made it all the more spooky when she asked you.

“Have you seen Matt? He’s been missing since the party…” Her voice was soft and she gave a somewhat off putting smile, which she then his behind a thin hand. “I really hope he hasn't been stolen away by some wayward monster. We would have the house all to ourselves….” She shot a mischievous look to Leo, who leaned back in his chair.

With a twist of his head that sent his light curls into a dramatic flip, he shrugged. 

“The others are more worried. I, for one, think he ran off with that bunny-montser he was grinding on most of the night!” He snickered. 

“Rude!!” A squeaky voice piped up from behind him. Leo turned his head to see an angry looking bunny staring him down. Her ears were tied together with a cute pink ribbon, but you just thought it looked painful. “For your INFORMATION, i haven't heard from that tramp since the party.” She huffed, and grabbed her things to move elsewhere. 

You were about to continue the conversation, when in walked the tall goat monster from the assembly- Toriel. A hush sweeped over the classroom and everyone scurries to their seats before you notice the skeleton trailing after her, laughing. Sharing a joke. 

The moment your mind registered what was going on, you felt a burst of dark heat in your core. It wasn't the pleasant smoulder you had come to associate with the skeleton brothers. This was painful. You found yourself glaring, but the subject of your displeasure wasnt the skeleton clad in blue, it was the tall goat woman he was smiling so easy with, who he winked at so flirtily as he meandered back to his seat. He took the empty spot of the bunny, behind leo. You could see him from the corner of your eye if you sat back in your chair to relax. Not that you did…. At all. 

As Toriel introduced herself, you got the feeling this woman was used to working more with children than with adults. Her slightly mothering tone, though seeming to sooth the other students, came across as condescending to you. You resisted the urge to turn around, instead, you tried a different tactic. Distract yourself. 

Tearing a piece off the page of your notebook, She hadn't started talking about anything important yet, right? No. You folded it into a neat triangle, tucking the corner in and aiming with help from the table in front of you. You fired…..

Hit

The paper bounced off of Leo’s ear and onto the floor. With a grin, he picked it up and, making sure Toriel wasn't paying too much attention in his direction, launched it back.

Hit

The paper flew into Lias hair, where it stuck quite comically. Both you and Leo had to stifle laughs as Toriel aimed her attention straight at you three. 

“--- the human culture is very… nuanced, in comparison. The values differ slightly, but the ramifications of this run deep when trying to interact on a day to day basis…” Her gaze once again swept the classroom as her eyes took on the lecture glaze. 

Lia quickly unfolded the paper and scribbled something at the top, then, re-folding, sent it flying back to you. 

Block

You catch it mid-air, with a small, prideful smile. Opening the note, you read:

‘Maybe your spooky skeleton friend took out Matt? I hear they get SUUUPER territorial.’

You scoff, and scribble back before flicking it back. 

Block

Surprisingly, the next response flies over your head and lands on Leos desk instead. Soon after, you feel a paper projectile strike the side of your head. You opened it to read:  
‘Maybe your spooky skeleton friend took out Matt? I hear they get SUUUPER Territorial.’

‘Pfft yeah no thanks. His brothers taller. ‘

‘The Plot Thickens!!! You must like tall boys, I saw the way Matt was looming over you in the corner. *gasp* that's why he’s gone…. What do you think?’

‘Headcanon approved. Matt got taken out in a jealous lovers rage. Don’t worry, our lips are sealed. We’ll also totally god-parent your hybrid baby. ‘

Uhh… eww. No, okay carnal pleasure or warm snuggles may be one thing, but you wanted no part of ANY babies, especially babies that may have the ability to go full Alien on your belly. 

‘I don’t want creepy alien babies. I don’t want creepy glowing skeleton peen. End of story.’

You toss.

Hit.

Leo opens, responds, shoots the paper to Lia.

Block.

Lia replies, giggling profusely. You couldn't see what, but apparently when she went to flick the paper back to you, she snorted loudly, and the small triangle went flying, you reached up to grab it before the egregious error could be noticed.

Miss.

The horror drains all colour from your face as Sans bony fingers reach out to grip the paper that had fallen on his desk. 

“ huh? Isn’t tossin’ notes a little ‘above’ you?” He chuckled, as he examined the faces of you three horrified humans. Lia and Leo exchanged a nervous glance, you, on the other hand, are staring straight forward, sitting up straight and wishing the world would open and swallow you whole. 

“Sans!” Toriel’s voice boomed over your thoughts as she noticed the ruckus, “Please refrain from such behavior. This is the first day of class!!” 

“ aw shucks tori’” sand smiled, his voice lazy and full of tease. It made that dark heat flood your veins again, and you crossed your arms, gripping a bit too hard so that your nails dug into your skin. You let the sting pull you back to reality. “ let’s ‘note’ get carried away here” His grin turned smug when the goat-monster giggled, much to your dismay. 

That was inappropriate. She was a teacher. A DEAN. She should not allow such blatant flirting. You felt angry, irrationally so. And you couldn't help a hand come up to grasp at the clothe in front of your chest as the heat threatened to burn you alive. Sans bonded to you right? I mean… sure it wasnt… complete. At least you didnt think so, but that should still count for something. 

Ha, you thought, thats rich, you just tried to fuck his brother!!! You chastised yourself you had no room to feel like this. To think like this. You rubbed your face out of frustration, and couldnt focus through the rest of the lecture. 

When class was over, Sans meandered up to the front to flirt with Toriel some more. You were fuming. Your nails dug into the skin on your palms, creating matching marks to the ones on your arms. Lia and Leo must have felt your anger, because they were oddly silent. It was only once they got out of the classroom door, and shuffled off to their next class, you heard them start to giggle again about your ‘bone buddies’. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Matt was nowhere to be found, and you felt like you were on autopilot filling out notes and speaking with your peers. There were a surprising amount of monsters who seemed to be just short of clamoring for your attention. 

The humans had made quite a name for themselves with the party, and you weren't exactly left alone to stew in your thoughts. Your last class wrapped up, and the loss of interaction as everyone left as soon as they could was welcome. You sat in the classroom for quite some time, simply staring into space. Trying to think, but failing miserably. 

You slowly started to pack up your things. Today had been interesting to say the least. You vaguely wondered what Lia and Leo had written on the note. But the knowledge that Sans most definitely did NOT throw it away at the end of class made you dread the idea of going home. There was also the elephant in the room you had to air out with your roomates. Neither of those things made your pseudo-home a very inviting place. What was a young college student to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillbys was significantly calmer than the last time you had visited. The music was lower, and a more odd assortment of patrons lined the bar. Grillby was, as he always was, standing behind the bar, filling out his shirt and vest perfectly. 

You skipped up to the bar and planted yourself in an available barstool. You smiled at the fire elemental and cooed.

“Grillby, I need a little something to de-stress.” You said, letting your eyes roam over the bartender, he really was a wonder. You smiled as he gave you an incredulous look.

“..... It is 3pm…..” His flames flickered, “..... on a Monday. Are you all right…….. My dear?.....” He sounded concerned.

“I’ve had a hell of a weekend. I’m only having one.” You assured him, “So make it. A good one.” You added with a wink.

He brought you a tall glass of a swirly purple liquid, and you watched as he poured in a small spoonful of powder, and a dark blue sparkling blossom bloomed in the glass, and it looked like you had caught a painting of the cosmos in a glass.

You appreciated the drink with wide eyes for while before you drank it, Grillby chucked at you before gliding off to go help another customer. You took a tentative sip, and closed your eyes as the cool liquid warmed in your stomach. You felt relaxed and airy. A nice feeling, you weren’t bogged down or hazy. For the first time in awhile, you felt like you could take a full breath, and the scent of cinnamon and smoke that filled the establishment eased you.

You stayed there for while, the classy music helped you relax and you vaguely wondered if you could hide out under a table and just live here. But alas, you couldn’t shirk responsibility forever, and you were somehow responsible for a household upset.   
Well, you knew why it was your fault, but it was Sans’ fault first, right? 

You gestured Grillby over to pay for your drink, and he surprised you by shaking his head at the bills you offered. 

“.... It’s on the house…” He grumbled, and there was something in his voice that made you shiver. “.... If you ever need to relax….. Let me help….” His glasses glinted, and you could swear there was a hint of ‘fire’ in his voice. Giggling at your own pun, you decided to test your theory. 

Why turn down a good reason to come home late?

“You mean, you’ll make me another drink?” You asked, your voice flirty, peeking at him through your lashes, “Or do you have anything else to help a poor, stressed out girl?” 

There was a pause, and for a moment you thought you may have overstepped. Then the small smile you saw flickering among the flames made your heart beat fast. No, you were right. Go ahead and add fire monster to the mix, right? At least you're pretty sure this time you’ll get to finish the deed. 

He leaned over the counter, and his flames flickered warmly against your cheek, but not burning. The only thing burning was the feeling deep inside you when his low voice crackled.

“......Perhaps I can Assist you in other ways….It depends…. How relaxing do you find back stockrooms?......” He glanced at one of his waiters, who nodded and took his place behind the bar. “.... I would offer a bed….. but i only have 15 minutes…..unless you wanted to come by later…..” You were grinning. He seemed slightly ashamed to offer such a raunchy venue, but that was perfectly fine with you. You were in no place for soft beds and romance.

He offered you a hand, and you took it, entranced by the feeling of the flames under your fingers, but underneath you felt similar hands. His touch was electrifying, and you were surprised to find that same buzz in his touch that you felt in Papyrus. A pleasant hum that traveled up your boned, through your body to pool low and cloud your judgements. 

“Busy later, free now.” You said simply, tugging his hand until he came around to lead you to a door near the bar. You gave a last peek around the room, but no one was paying attention. You released the breath you didnt know you had. Why were you worried if anyone saw? Or what anyone thought? 

You grabbed the fire elemental by the collar of his shirt, stepping into the room and pulling his face roughly down to yours. Though surprised, he was able to close the door behind him and respond by allowing those fiery hands to grip your waist. His warmth enveloped you and you moved your lips against his, somehow soft, like cool flames licking over your lips and face. The sensation was addicting, and you pressed yourself against him eagerly, wanting more.

The action elicited a low chuckle form Grillby, and the sound made you shiver again. His hands traced your waist, then slipped under your shirt, so the flames could explore your soft skin. You moaned lightly at the sensation, slightly embarrased to be so worked up. 

However, as his hands explored, you could feel that pit of unease growing in you again. The deafening feeling that this was WRONG. 

With gritted teeth, you forced the feeling back as grillby’s lips traveled to explore your neck, his glasses falling off, forgotten on the floor. You weren’t going to let some skull ruin your good time. Sans wanted nothing to do with you, and that was fine. Papyrus could only be friends, that’s as fine. You can be intimate with whomever you want. 

It was fine.

Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and tell me I’m the prettiest author ;P


	13. Not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty chapter~ Dont get too comfy, this will come back to bite~

The walk home was a bit uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. Your skin was radiating heat, the cold fall air having no way to get close. Your chest still felt like ice, but every other part of your body thrummed happily. You felt relaxed, rejuvenated, even as your sneakers trudged through the fallen leaves and occasional puddles. 

Things hadn’t felt so nice for you in awhile. You couldn’t help but wear a smile, even as the anxiety of your coming encounter attempted to rise. It was dark, and you hadn’t talked to either of your roommates. Hell, you didn't know if you’d even still be living there. But it was hard to be upset with the memory of your quick romp with the fire monster fresh in your mind. You blushed, remembering the feel of those warm hands, of his soft flames licking wherever they found skin. It was a surreal experience, one you hoped to repeat soon. 

Part of you felt like you could now take on the world. You were resolved to talk to your roommates, and figure out what the best option for everyone would be. You had Friday night with Red to answer anything Sans and Papyrus failed to disclose… Worst case scenario, there should be room in the Humans dorm right? Because if that 15 minutes in heaven, bathing in the flames of sin was anything to go by, simple human affection would never compare to this crazy monster world. 

As you continued through the streets, you noticed how dark it had become. You had stayed at Grillbys for awhile after the deed, cleaning up, of course, and possibly having another drink. Or two. Grillby made no mention of your promise to only have one. But you didnt feel drunk, no, you felt inspired. 

All that, however, drained away as the familiar house began to loom in the distance. The lights were on, but you couldn’t help feel your good mood slip away as you stood outside the door. Your hand trembled as you raised it to knock…. for some reason, just opening the door didnt feel right. Your hand lingered there a moment, suspended in mid-air as you battled with your own will. 

You could go spend the night with the other humans. 

Papyrus would be so sad.

But would he? 

Does he have any reason to? 

No, you came in an absolutely wreaked havoc on his life. He should want you gone.

Sans wants you gone. You and your fucked up SOUL.

Ouch… that one stung. You raised your hand to clutch at that ice cluster nestled deep within your chest. It felt like someone had taken an ice pick, and was stabbing away. 

You and your fucked up SOUL.

You didn't ask for this. To be like this. It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t even sure what he meant. What any of this meant.

You know what that Darkness is.

No, no, it wouldn’t be that. It couldn’t be, it wasn’t your fault. You’d lived your life doing what you could, being nice when you could. Working hard. Sure, you partied, you had fun sometimes. Maybe you over medicated a few times. So? You’d never HURT anyone—

You know exactly what it is.

You wanted to knock. You wanted the door to open and Papyrus would be there to give you a big hug. He’d hold you close and tell you it was okay. Sans would apologize. You’d joke and play video games and just have a nice time…. You could snuggle and go to school and just live happy…

You’re nothing but a dirty homewrecker, and you know it. 

Swallowing back the dark thoughts crowding your brain, you pulled back your arm…

And slapped the shit out of your own face. 

WHAT THE FUCK was going on. You had known these skeletons for a week max. Even that was pushing it. This SOULmate bullshit had gotten out of hand. You stood up straighter, pulling back your shoulders, your chin raising. 

You’d been through worse than this. Sure, this was weird, but it wasn’t BAD. It was bad communication. You’d been through hell before. This was not it, and there was no way you were going to uproot everything you worked for because of RELATIONSHIP drama, of all the kinds.

You knocked on the door, confident aura wavering only slightly. 

It crumbled away as soon as Paps opened the door. Orange tears stained his cheekbones, but the look of pure relief on his eye sockets is what broke your resolve. You felt your shoulders slump and your eyes well with tears as Papyrus swooped you into a grand hug, swinging you around once, but not letting go once your feet hit the ground. 

“IM SO SORRY. I WAS NOT ABLE TO MESSAGE YOU AS MY PHONE WAS BROKEN, ERR.. LAST NIGHT. WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME HOME, I WAS SO WORRIED. SANS SAID YOU HAD BEEN IN CLASS, BUT I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU FELT YOU’D RATHER STAY WITH THE OTHER HUMANS DUE TO…. RECENT EVENTS…..” He looked at you with the most apologetic look a skeleton could summon. He felt bad, you realized, your eyes going wide. After all this?..... HE felt bad? 

“No, no, Paps I’m sorry. I wanna stay. I’ll stop. Doing whatever i keep doing to upset things… I’m sorry…” You repeated, burying your face into his shirt. “I dont want to come between you and Sans, I dont want to make anyone unhappy. I just want to go to school, get a job, have fun and joke around with my cool skeleton roommates. That’s all I want. Not this fighting and soul drama.” You continued on, not realizing you were rambling. Papyrus waited, listened silently while you babbled about apologies and never agains. 

Eventually, he led you into the house. You wiped away sniffles as you came face to face with a sheepish Sans. 

Your eyes widened, and you moved to take a step back, but Papyrus used a gloved hand to nudge you forward. You Hadn’t seen Sans quite like this. That dangerous, mysterious air was gone. His eye lights flickered quickly, and the look gracing his grin-stained face was that of a child nervous to apologize. 

Okay maybe you had drank too much at Grillbys. There was no way you saw what you thought you saw. You also felt the unusual urge to wrap your arms around the shorter skeleton brother. You wanted to comfort that sad grin, you wanted those eyelights to glint mischievously, not nervously as they were. You wrapped your arms around yourself instead.

“Hey Sans—“ 

“ hey kiddo. just lemme talk for a minute, okay?” He cut you off, his low voice slow and steady. You leaned back against Papyrus for strength. Was this it? Was he feeling bad because he was kicking you out? Paps wanted you to stay, but Sans could overrule that? Couldn’t he? 

“ i’m sorry. really sorry, not just ‘cuz paps’ told me to.” He stated, looking at you directly, but you couldn’t meet his gaze, your eyes instead traveling to the floor to inspect the carpet. “ ive been acting like a real bonehead. i can be pretty thick skulled when it comes to these kinds of things. i tend to freak out, or deflect with my humerus.” He chuckled, and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at the over use of terrible, terrible puns. 

“Okay. No, stop, i forgive you. That was tearable.” You grinned, running a finger down your cheek in a mock tear trail. “I mean, I’m still mad, but I’m sorry too.” Sans looked like he had won the lottery, but it lasted all of a split second before his shoulders slumped, and his expression grew tired and lazy, albeit happy. 

The rest of the evening was short, but sweet. The three of you curled up on the couch, Paps went and got Grillbys, neither noticing the slight blush on your face as you bit into your burger. The rest of the evening was filled with bad movies, bad puns, and a whole lot of relieved laughs. You didnt ask any questions, and neither did they, you just enjoyed each other’s company. 

If only every day could be like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the bitty chapters, my poor brain hasn’t had the willpower of late~


	14. Doodles~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m doodle dumping. Sorry not sorry


End file.
